


30 Days of Whizzvin Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, I lied, Kinky, Late Night Writing, M/M, Marvin No, Modern, Most of the time, Oops, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safewords, Smut, This is Bad, Whizzer No, aka "mendel cries his way through sex", and who said that all of this had to have actual continuity pshh, because im inconsistent, but theres still smut, ha, i forgot to add those, i had ideas okay, i try to not just make it straight up smut tho, if you havent noticed, ill label all the chapters okay, im a bad writer, im bad at tagging, im s o sorry dude, im so sorry, is this scary yet, kind of, like super minor, okay i think these tags are good for now, so its more like safephrase but oh well, so some things might be in act 1, sometimes anyway, the games i play is playing while im writing these tags im getting sad, the others are here btw, theyre really minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I love these two more than they love each other, whoops-i have bad ideas so i decided to tackle the 30 days of smut challenge but with whizzvin. i'll try to actually update this once a day, like i should, but writers block loves tormenting me, so no promises! sorry if it sucks cause im awful at writing smut-





	1. Day 1 - Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> oof, hello  
> im james bum  
> and as you can see, i've decided to take on the 30 days of smut challenge with whizzvin  
> im so sorry if this chapter (and literally the rest of this) is pure garbage  
> but um  
> without further ado, enjoy.

Marvin woke to the blinding light of a few stray rays of sun creeping through the blinds and square onto his face, much to his displeasure. He tried to shift his body away but froze halfway through the motion. A noirette lay asleep snuggled comfortably on his chest, the rest of his frame hidden away by the thick duvet.

He bit his lip nervously- he didn’t remember bringing home a stunningly attractive man home last night. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he could remember last night. It was all a haze to him; he had went to Jason’s baseball game (only because it was his son’s game, of course), saw Whizzer and-

“I missed you.”

The three words dripped from his mouth before he had even realized he had spoken them to Whizzer’s sleeping form. He missed this. He missed waking up in the morning with the photographer clinging to his chest after a night of sinful activity. He missed seeing the noirette act like the father that he never was to Jason. He so, so very missed everything about Whizzer- his playful taunts, his endless supply of beauty products, how fucking warm he could be.. 

He had missed Whizzer.

He glanced at his clock, remembering that he had to get ready for work in less than an hour and groaned. His ex-lover was just so damn warm and adorable, his eyelids shielding his beautiful brown eyes from the rest of the world, that he didn’t feel like moving. He didn’t want to lose this, a scene he has longed to relive for two years now.

Sighing, he gently began to push Whizzer’s head off of his chest, shivering at how fast the cool air of the room had clung to the newly exposed part of his skin. The younger began to stir and whine, eyes slowly opening themselves and trying to blink away most of the sleep that lingered there, “Marvin, don’t leave me.”

“I have to leave for work, Whizz-”

“Call in sick,” he responded quietly, gazing up at him with his tired eyes. The brunette bit his lip, sitting up and glancing over at the table to see if he was smart enough to leave his phone there last night. It wasn’t there, and so it was for sure in some of the discarded clothes lingering his bedroom floor- possibly in his trousers. “I want to cuddle,” he said, having mistaken Marvin’s silence for a form of rejection.

The older nearly responded with a “no” despite how much he, too, wished to stay in and cuddle. But he had things to do- he was an adult, not a teenager. The two lettered-word had gotten caught in his throat as he felt hands trail down his chest until they reached his hips, sending a pleasant shiver up his skin. “Stay,” Whizzer mumbled, slowly inching his fingers down to his thighs, the digits sending jolts of electricity with each movement they now made toward his crotch.

“F-Fine,” Marvin replied, chuckling when Whizzer had flopped back down onto the bed happily and ordering him to go call his boss. The idea of cuddling and possibly even lazy, early morning sex was now firmly implanted in his mind, and so he eagerly sprung from the bed, tensing up at the feel of the cold air nipping at the entirety of his body, private areas included. He immediately went for his trousers, grateful that he found it intact within one of the pockets.

He eventually slipped back into bed, body sore and cold (Whizzer was smart enough to toss the duvet off the bed while Marvin spoke to his boss), and scooted closer to the noirette. The latter smiled sleepily, immediately doing the same and allowed Marvin to wrap his arms around his frame as he snuggled comfortably against his chest. Marvin watched in adoration, taking in the various bruises scattered along the man’s neck, all of which had been carelessly littered onto his flawless skin the night before.

“Do you at least want to put some clothes on? It's cold,” He asked softly, rolling his eyes when Whizzer had shook his head. “Cuddling naked is fun,” he had replied, eyes struggling to keep themselves open, “Besides, you’re hot.”

Marvin chuckled softly, shaking his head and drummed his fingers against the noirette’s lower back, even daring to give his ass a squeeze at one point. “Keep doing that and I’ll never sleep,” he had said after a bit, bringing a smile to the brunette’s face. So they lay there together, Whizzer comfortable against Marvin’s chest, sometimes shifting and shivering in pleasure when his cock would brush against the brunette’s flesh, and Marvin swept up in his thoughts as he absentmindedly traced patterns along the smooth skin of his ‘partner’.

“I love you.” Marvin whispered, planting a kiss onto Whizzer’s forehead as he had finally began to drift off to sleep. Despite how close to the edge of sleep he was, the photographer snorted softly; a notion to how he wasn’t sure if he could even return the feeling after all the shit he had to put up with in their first relationship.

Marvin was sure that he’d make it all up to him, no matter what it would take.


	2. Naked Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin trying to be a naked muse for whizzer devolves into,, sex. or evolves.  
> it depends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof oof oof, this took me alot longer to write than i initially thought it would!! i hit a snag halfway through, took a break, and realized that i didn't like how i worded some earlier things, but hey! it's done now!  
> enjoy!

“I don’t understand why you’re so hesitant about this, Marv,” Whizzer said, glancing up from his camera and biting his lip. The aforementioned man was standing a couple feet away, stark naked, squinting and shivering slightly as the cool air of the noirette’s photo studio nipped at his skin. Despite the latter, he had broken out in sweat due to the heat emitted by the studio lights surrounding him.

How Whizzer’s models didn’t look sweaty in their photos was a mystery to him.

He didn’t answer the photographer despite how badly he wanted to. He didn't want Whizzer to give him a stare of “what the fuck are you kidding me”- the man had photographed dozens and dozens of people before, after all. He didn’t want to look, weak? The brunette couldn’t tell if that was the word he was looking for to describe how he felt about this ordeal, but sure, he didn’t want to feel weak.

Whizzer mistook Marvin’s silence for insecurity, and the hand that he had absentmindedly been running through his hair (which he hadn’t styled, for once) fell from it as quick as his face did. He switched off his camera before scurrying over to his lover, eyes soft with emotion. The noirette frowned, sliding behind Marvin and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear, “And you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to!” The brunette answered a bit too quick for Whizzer to believe it to be true (even though he really did want to), “But.. am I a good muse? There are so many oth-”

He was silenced by the feeling of a pair of lips hovering but a mere few centimeters away from his ear, the hot breath of their owner sending pleasant shivers down his spine as a single word came to drip form them. “You,” the photographer started, biting down on his ear for a split second before turning his attention to the neck of his subject, gazing at it before he chose a spot to mark as his own. Marvin bit his lip, leaning back into Whizzer as he guided his hands to his midsection, eyes sliding shut at the additional contact.

“Are.” He continued on, trailing sloppy, open mouthed kisses down the length of Marvin’s neck as he slowly brought his hands farther down his chest of the brunette until he reached his hips. He firmly grasped them, spinning Marvin around to face him and smiling at the way his eyes had became hooded, only part of his icy blue eyes visible beneath them. 

Whizzer trailed his hands down from his hips, taking in every dip and curve, every hair visible and invisible to the eye that they passed over on their journey down the brunette’s body. He pressed a kiss to his lips as his hands drew closer to his cock which had grown to be somewhat erect, “An.”

“Amazing.” His hands wrapped themselves around Marvin’s length and he took in the ragged breath the brunette had let out at the contact, licking his lips. He didn’t hesitate to begin lightly stroking his dick, smirking as the older had began to swear under his breath as the pace began to pick up. Whizzer soon lost his smirk, though, when he realized the brunette had crept one of his hands over to his crotch and undo his belt and unzip his fly.

“Muse,” the noirette had finally finished as he felt Marvin grab him and roughly begin to stroke him, his own breathing becoming erratic as his lover began to return the gesture. The two were soon reduced to panting, moaning messes as they stroked each other, eager to make the other reach their inevitable climax.

“Fuck, Whizzer,” Marvin moaned out before finding himself to be silenced once again, but this time by a kiss he gladly deepened as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. Their tongues danced around for a moment, fighting each other with a certain sort of grace as they struggled to beat the other for dominance. No winner was ever decided, though, as Marvin had broke the kiss off with a loud groan as he came in the noirette’s hand. The latter soon followed suit, crying out the name of his lover in ecstasy.

“I want to see my muse in the sheets,” Whizzer murmured, voice having grown a bit heavy as it always seemed to do after he came, winking at Marvin and walking back to where all of his photography equipment was set up so he could turn it off (mind you, he didn’t get any cum on his equipment; he wiped it off on his beloved pants- shocking!). Marvin simply stood there, in a daze of what the hell had just happened- a nude photoshoot just turned into.. That. He wasn’t complaining, though.

He hadn’t even noticed that Whizzer had snapped a photo for him in that state before they had left.

‘My beautiful muse,’ it was captioned, ‘Whom is nothing short of perfect’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh not a big fan of this, but i cant wait to write tomorrows!! i know exactly what i want to tackle with 'first time'-
> 
> i hope this wasnt too bad, whoops, i have a tendency to dance around synonyms for cock and it kinda makes writing gay smut a teensy bit harder (kinky.)


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin finds himself at a gay bar after a squabble with trina and ends up having that good sex with whizzer
> 
> contains marvin being a bottom because he had no idea what he got himself into-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! i outdid myself with this one  
> i did say i had ideas for today!  
> im so sorry for getting this out super late, i got really sidetracked while i was writing  
> (pre act 1!)  
> but hey, its here and up about an hour before day four! hope you enjoy!
> 
> ps: it warms my heart everytime i see a new comment! thank you all so much for commenting- hell, thanks for just reading my writing!!

“Jesus, Trina!” Marvin shouted, slamming his hand down on the kitchen counter and startling his teary-eyed wife and child, whom had been watching the ordeal from the stairs. “Don’t ‘Jesus, Trina’ me, Marv! You’re the one who hardly even tries to be here for our son! You’re the one who hardly tries to do anything-!” Was Trina’s frightened and upset response, though she was silenced when Marvin had taken a threatening step toward her.

“I’m staying the night at Christian’s, baby,” he grumbled after giving her but a moment to recollect herself. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the door, pace increasing by the second. He slammed the door behind him, ignoring the loud sobs his wife gave off and the worried shouts from his son when they had assumed him to be out of earshot.

He got in his car and drove.

He didn’t know where he wanted to go; he surely wasn’t stopping over his friends house in the middle of the night and ask to stay for the reason of “I had a domestic with my wife because she thinks our marriage is falling apart and I’m trying but I don’t think she understands it, and I don’t think I should stay there tonight”. The thought of the judgement from them scared him away from it. 

So he drove.

The focus he had on the road ahead of him was helping to keep his mind off of the squabble he had with Trina, though it didn’t help him enough. Thoughts of the tears spilling from over her tired, tired eyes as she took all the words he had spewed at her started to nip at the corners of his mind until he had no choice but seek refuge anywhere he could. Any place he could get his mind off of the weight of his crumbling marriage, the marriage he so wished to salvage.

A bar caught his eye as he drove along some street he was too tired to catch the name of, and he eagerly switched lanes so he could turn off into the parking lot of it. He wasn’t big on drinking (Marvin was known among his mutuals for being quite the lightweight), though he did know the alcohol would distract him from his problems. He climbed out of his car, a twenty crumpled up in one pocket and keys clinking in the other as he made his way toward the door.

Overwhelming was how he would describe the sight that greeted him.

There was not a woman in sight. Men drunkenly chattered with other men as loud, upbeat music played behind them. Some dared to rub their ass against the crotch of other men. The scent of the establishment was overwhelming, too. It reeked of plenty of different alcohols and the musky scent of countless different brands of men’s colognes, and it was quite strong.

He had entered a gay bar.

The thought both soothed and worried him as he sauntered over to the bar, the worries of his family now being replaced by a worry he had been forcing himself to repress ever since the possibility had crossed his mind. He tried to choke down that worry, too, as he called over the bartender after he had taken a seat, ordering a manhattan. He placed his head in his hands as he waited for the bartender to prepare his drink, mind quickly dancing back to another pressing issue in his life-

Is he queer?

The idea has been in the air for awhile, all thanks to his ‘lovely’ psychiatrist, Mendel Weisenbachfeld. The latter had thrown out the idea when Marvin had mentioned something about not being as attracted to his wife as he once believed himself to be. He had said something about loving her platonically more than he did in a romantic sense, and that’s when his shrink had suggested the possibility. “Maybe your heart is yearning for a man, Marvin.” He had said, voice calm and devoid of anything that would even hint about him being either gay or homophobic. Mendel hardly spoke about his own life (especially his love life), anyway.

“Put that on my tab,” someone had said from behind Marvin, stealing the brunette away from his thoughts. He whipped his head around, only to be greeted by a man who was looming dangerously close to his face. He flashed him a dazzling smile, and Marvin felt his heart jump ever so slightly.

“Hel-lo,” spoke the noirette, breath hot on his face. Marvin blinked, denying both the feeling he felt bubble up within him at the sight of him and the fact that there could be a man so beautiful on this planet. “H-Hello?” he stammered, basking in the beautiful little chuckle the other gave off at his sheer awkwardness. The man took a seat on the empty bar stool beside the one Marvin sat on.

“I’m Whizzer.”

Marvin stared at the man, scoffing. How could that possibly be his real name? “It is my real name,” he sighed as if he was reading the brunette’s thoughts. “It’s a unique name for quite the unique man, I’m Marvin,” he responded as cooly as he could, smirking at the way Whizzer playfully rolled his eyes in response.

“Wanna get out of here, Marv?” The man in question pushed away the thoughts of his family at the use of the nickname his wife had adopted for him. He was here to forget about her, wasn’t he? He still found himself hesitating to nod, though he did.

“Lovely,” Whizzer said in response, taking a crumpled bill of his own out of his pocket and placing it down on the counter before eagerly dragging Marvin out of the bar by the hand, glancing around the lot for a second. “You have a ride? I tend to walk- I only live a block or so away,” the noirette asked, leaning down ever so slightly so he could press a kiss against Marvin’s lips. 

The shorter’s eyes widened in response to the suddenness of this all. The feeling he got from the way the taller’s lips brushed against his own chapped ones sent a pleasant shiver down his being despite the nagging feeling he got about how his wife and son would react if they were to ever learn of this little fling. He pushed them aside for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, grabbing Whizzer by the collar and meshing their lips together.

The kiss was rough, devoid of any romantic passion you’d find in the kiss of any normal couple, though neither man minded. It was full of lust and a fight for dominance that ultimately ended in Whizzer succumbing to Marvin, though he didn’t mind all too much. “Yes, but..” the brunette began after they broke apart, slightly out of breath, “I have a wife and—“

Again with the family charades.

“Oh, a closet case! How lovely. Show me to your car,” Whizzer said with a grin, clapping his hands together and licking his lips. He was soon left to follow behind Marvin, who had flocked to his car and eagerly unlocked the door. The noirette climbed into the passenger side, murmuring a few directions and staring out of the window for a moment or so as Marvin began to drive from the bar and to Whizzer’s apartment.

A hand had snaked over to Marvin’s thigh, and before he knew it, there was a pair of lips wrapped around his cock as a hand stroked the parts of the shaft that weren’t being devoured by a pair of lips. A throaty moan escaped from between the brunette’s lips, “Fuck, Whizzer!” The noirette glanced up at him innocently as he hummed around his length. Marvin glanced at the street lights- they were red, and he wouldn’t have to turn until the next light- and so he took a hand off the steering wheel, entangling it in Whizzer’s locks and forcing him down on his dick.

Whizzer moaned around him, eyes fluttering shut. It surprised Marvin, how long he was able to stay on it without his gag reflexes kicking in, and he removed his hand from his hair so he could return it to the steering wheel. The noirette made a noise of discontent, as he had liked the feeling of Marvin’s hand in his hair. He quickened his pace, enjoying the lustful noises the brunette choked out as he seemed to speed down the road.

Marvin stopped the car as soon as he arrived at Whizzer’s apartment complex, crying out the man’s name as he came into his mouth. He had obediently swallowed it all, pulling off of his cock with a wet ‘pop!’- a severe contrast to Trina, who always spat instead of swallowed.

He hesitated to follow Whizzer out of the car, the thought of Trina making him want to resist this man so badly. He soon found himself chasing after Whizzer, eager to get into his apartment room so they could elevate what they had began minutes prior.

The room was stylishly decorated; more or less what Marvin expected.

The decor of it was soon forgotten, as he was locking lips with the noirette the second they stepped into the apartment. The room ‘owner’ had locked the door behind them before they had began kissing once more.

This kiss was a bit more rushed than the other, as Marvin had grabbed Whizzer by the collar to both deepen the kiss and use it as a way to push him toward the bedroom. Whizzer chuckled against his lips and Marvin could feel the way his vocal cords vibrated to make that lovely noise.

 

All of this was so good, and yet so bad- he loved it.

“Bottom or top?” Whizzer said as he made quick work of Marvin’s shirt, moaning ever so slightly as the brunette peppered kisses along the soft skin of his neck. He had paused to wonder what that had meant- straight sex usually consisted of his dick going into a hole, and so would that mean that he bottoms? The noirette realized what he had said, “Right, Mister Marvin with the wife who swears he’s straight (he ignored the small protest of “I am!” that came from the brunette in response)- I’ll lead.”

Whizzer wasn’t the biggest on leading, though he tended to do it much more than he liked considering most of his random little hookups consisted of men who swore they were straight. He ignored the frightened glimmer in Marvin’s eyes- either he was gonna take his cock or he was gonna march his cute little ass right out of his apartment.

Clothes were left discarded on the floor within the next minute, and Marvin was pushed against the bed within the minute following that. Whizzer stood over him, hair wild from all of the tugging from the brunette and a wild look in his eyes, lube in hand and a condom hanging from between his teeth as if he were some gay pinup model (which Marvin wouldn’t be surprised to find out, if that were the case). 

“You’ll feel a bit of burning,” the noirette murmured, ripping the condom open and sliding it onto his erection. He then lubed up his dick before slowly pushing into Marvin. The latter let out a loud groan as he felt himself be stretched out- it was uncomfortable and it did burn, and yet, pleasurable. It was different than anything he had ever felt, and he wasn’t sure if he hated it or not.

He did know that he would much prefer to he inside of Whizzer’s ass, though.

The noirette grunted as he slowly pushed into Marvin, tossing his own head back in pleasure once he had found his length burrowed as far as it could go. It didn’t take long for the brunette to start begging him to start moving, and Whizzer had obediently obeyed.

The pace was quick and rough, and it didn’t take Whizzer very long to find the spot that would allow him to get at Marvin’s prostate. The latter was practically screaming out Whizzer’s name at this point, and the noirette had grinned as he breathily let out a long string of curses as he both stroked Marv’s cock and repeatedly thrusted into his ass.

“Whizzer!”

The brunette came all over the aforementioned man’s chest, and he had soon followed suit, slowly pulling out after he reached his own climax. He quickly discarded the condom, “Sleep tight, straight boy.”

He left the room to go wash off his chest, and Marvin was left to lay on the covers, sweaty and out of breath as his thoughts had caught up to him once more. He was straight. He had to be. He loved Trina, and he sure as hell loved Jason. There was no way he was gay- this all had to be some crazy dream, right?

He dozed off on Whizzer’s bed, naked and afraid to face his poor, unsuspecting wife and son after the events of tonight. The noirette had returned to the room five minutes later, brow raised and extra blankets in hand. “‘I’m straight, I have a wife,’” Whizzer grumbled to himself in a high pitched voice, draping the extra sheets over top of his latest fling, “‘I’m so straight you can suck my nuts, pretty boy!’”

He rolled his eyes. The amount of times he had heard men say that sort of thing to him was seriously getting to him, even if Marvin wasn’t as whiny as the rest. He left his own bedroom, grabbing some blankets for himself on his way to the couch, where he would find himself sleeping that night.

His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was a simple note to self- ‘Bottom if with Marvin again’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops  
> hope you did like this  
> tomorrows subject is masturbation! no idea how i’ll tackle it, but i’ll try my best-


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marv accidentally bumps into whizz at the grocery store, gets turned on and gets off in his car
> 
> involves marv beating his meat-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting on mobile is so confusing tbh  
> i posted the first two days on desktop, whoops  
> anyway, day four has arrived! i honestly had no idea how to tackle this, but whatever
> 
> i had at first planned for it to take place in between the transition of act 1 and 2 but then i realized “wait, marv doesnt see whizz at all during those two years”  
> so either take this as a modern au or some wacky au where marv just happens to see whizz once in the two years
> 
> anyway, enjoy.

“Bye dad!”

The shout ripped Marvin out of his thoughts and he sighed, plastering a smile on his face and waving at his son who had eagerly climbed out of the car and over to his friend, Les Jacobs, who was standing in the doorway of his home with a big grin on his face. Jason had immediately wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight hug, and Marvin forced himself to look away as a few thoughts decided to rear their heads within his mind.

A- Was his son gay, too?  
B- Why isn’t he that open with him?  
C- Is that how he’ll greet Whizzer whenever they meet again?

The first two weren’t as pressing as the last, which had managed to get a tighter hold on him than the formers. His lips curled into a frown before he gripped his steering wheel tight, driving away from the Jacobs household and back to his own apartment. The last thought started to seep deeper and deeper into every crevice within his mind until the thought of the noirette was firmly cemented into his mind to the point where he couldn’t think straight.

A car sped past him, honking at him and he blinked, scowling at it as they drove away. He leaned closer to the windshield, narrowing his eyes as he tried to push Whizzer out of his mind. It had been months since he had last seen the rather flamboyant gay, and even then, it wasn’t the most savoury of experiences. They had been at the home that was once his, and Marvin had just slapped Trina over her upcoming wedding with his shrink.

Tears had welled up in both of their eyes, those of Marvin’s being regret and realization while those of his ex-wife were of shock and hurt. Whizzer had emerged from the den, no doubt having heard the sickening slap of the brunette’s hand against the other’s cheek. His jaw was set and he was silent, watching from the doorway as Trina softly pleaded with her ex to let her move on to Mendel, who stood beside her, trying to comfort her as Marvin stood in the middle of it all, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Whizzer had returned to the den for but a moment as the three had their moment and re-emerged with a suitcase, setting it down gently and making his presence known to them. Jason had been watching from the staircase and his eyes had softened immensely when he saw the noirette, realizing that he may never see his beloved “father” ever again. He spoke a few heartfelt words that broke Marvin down more than he already was before he started for the door, shooting his now ex-lover a disgusted glare when he had hopelessly ran at him to try and get him to stay.

Marvin didn’t realize he had started crying from recollecting that night until he realized he could hardly make out anything on the road as more than just a blob or streak of colour. He abruptly turned off into the parking lot of a rather empty grocery store, parking his car and sitting in it for just a few minutes to allow himself to just cry and get all of his feelings out.

He eventually pushed himself out of the car, deciding that he could at least buy some things he needed for himself while he was here, and walked toward the entrance of the store. Milk and eggs were the only thing he could think of getting in his scrambled state of mind, and so he had quickly flocked to the dairy aisle and grabbed a jug of milk before searching for a carton of eggs. Either the store was out or he was blind, because he didn’t see any eggs.

He glanced around, eyes eventually landing on the back of a man who wore a simple leather jacket and pressed pants combo, the latter of which hung to his long legs rather snug. He swallowed- either he was going to have to stumble around the dairy aisle for an extra twenty minutes or he was going to ask that rather well dressed individual who stood by the cheese.

“Excuse me,” Marvin began, having tapped on the shoulder of the taller man, whom had spun around. A smile had been gracing the man’s tired features before he had turned to face the brunette, and it had quickly dissipated once he did turn to face him. “Marvin,” spat the man, raising a brow at his ex-lover. His tone wasn’t as venomous as one would’ve thought; it more closely resembled the way the man would’ve had the name drip off his tongue during a pre-sex fight with him than it did the way a heartbroken ex would’ve said it. It took the brunette a moment to realize just who he had managed to snag the attention of.

“Oh, shit,” he cursed under his breath. He averted his gaze to the floor as he felt the noirette’s brown eyes bore into his very being, “Whizzer, I didn’t-”

“Save it, Marv,” Whizzer responded, a sigh soon following the three words, “What do you need?” The word ‘you’ nearly fell out of the brunette’s mouth when his brain managed to register the question- hell, he had even opened his mouth to begin forming the word. Instead, he stood there, gazing hopelessly at the floor and mouth agape. The noirette snickered, flicking his temple- a gesture Marvin once despised but now loved and yearned for- “Wake up, Marvin, I asked you a question.”

“Um- the eggs? Do you know where the eggs are?”

Whizzer snorted and rolled his eyes, pointing a long finger at a carton of eggs that was right next to some sort of cheese Marvin had never heard of (what the hell is a ‘manchego’? That sounded like a gay sex position to him), “They’re there. What happened to being soooo smart?”

A jab at the old Marvin who had insisted that he and Trina should lust for the smarts he claimed he had. It didn’t take a genius to see how wrong we was about that, though, considering he single-handedly managed to screw up everything he worked so hard to achieve in a matter of seconds.

The brunette sighed, turning to grab a carton of eggs.

“Pleasure seeing you again.”

“As if.”

The two words dropped from the noirette’s tongue, laced with mock enthusiasm. He turned to walk off from the dairy aisle, not realizing how he had made Marvin quiver with a sense of longing after he had spoken the words. The brunette longed for the touch of his hand against any part of him- especially in a more intimate way.

Marvin sharply inhaled a breath of air as he felt himself harden. There was no way he just got an erection in the middle of a grocery store. 

Damn the milk and eggs, they could wait for another day.

He practically tossed down the two dairy items before he ‘speed-walked’ (minding his little problem, of course) toward the door, yelling a “Definitely!” at the store clerk who had asked if he had found everything alright despite having not bought anything. He had practically flung himself into the backseat of his car once he had reached the vehicle, impatiently undoing his pants and pushing down his boxers. His cock eagerly sprung free from its restraints and a bead of pre-cum glistened on the tip of it.

He bit his bottom lip. He had never masturbated before- was there a certain art to stroking his dick that he should know of? He trained his blue orbs on the roof of his car and imagined that Whizzer was there, straddling him and gazing into his eyes as he pleaded and pleaded for penetration.

The thought made Marvin more aroused than he already was, and he took his dick in his hand, groaning as he smeared the pre-cum around before he began to stroke himself. He started off slow, gradually picking up the pace as Whizzer always seemed to do.

Oh, Whizzer Brown. He would go down for that man in a heartbeat.

He quickly unravelled, breathing only in between loud moans. He tossed his head back, quickly reaching his climax as he now began to breathe out nothing but the name of a certain noirette. “Whizzer!” Marvin had shouted in a moment of pure ecstasy as he finally came, the fact that he had just gotten off to the thought of his ex in his car long forgotten as he slowly descended from his high.

Poor Marvin, so hopelessly in love with Whizzer, even if he tried to repress his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, i hope this wasnt so bad! ive never written anyone masturbating before, so i hope this wasnt too bad!!  
> gotta love les and jason, best bros (((definitely didnt get the idea of them being besties from the little rap battle anthony made of them, pshhh)))
> 
> tomorrows day is a blowie. expect to see something out of a porno; someone gets blown during dinner lmao-


	5. Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family dinners gone south.
> 
> features: two blowjobs and some unprotected anal (wrap it before you tap it, kids! i dont want y’all pulling a whizzer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i dont like this too much but heyyy its here now  
> its not what i initially imagined, but!  
> i guess it’ll have to do.
> 
> as always- enjoy.

The late Weisenbachfeld household was alive with the chatter and gossip of the six adults and two children who were currently within it. It was a Friday night- Friday night meant that the seven of them (this Friday was a special one, as Les was joining as their number eight) would congregate at the home Trina now shared with Mendel and enjoy a nice, tight-knit ‘family’ dinner. 

Cordelia was laughing and swatting Charlotte’s hands away from the oven, as there was a small tray of double chocolate cookies within it. Trina was at the stove, carefully transferring kosher steaks to some plates that Mendel had began spooning mashed potatoes onto (somehow, one plate managed to amass a tower of the potatoes instead of a nice, uniform blob of them). They sassily grabbed some green onions that resided on a nearby chopping board and garnished the food, laughing soon afterwards.

Jason and Les simply shook their heads, having seen the only heterosexual couple in the house do that from their spots at the table. “Salt bae, more like onion bae!” They could hear Mendel shout at Trina, who had began laughing at that terrible, terrible joke. The boys only exchanged a mortified look before they found themselves swept up in a conversation about superheroes.

Crammed together in the bathroom was Marvin and Whizzer, their hands running wild through the others hair as they shared quite the intimate kiss. The brunette wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller, breaking their kiss for but a second to let out a small moan. The noirette had snaked a hand down into the pants of his lover, chuckling darkly against the lips of the former as his fingers drew nearer and nearer to his semi-hard cock.

They broke apart, the shorter of the two practically ripping apart his pants and boxers in an attempt to get them off of him. Whizzer shook his head playfully as he sank down on his knees, grabbing the hands of his fiance and giving them a small squeeze in a silent way to say “I’ve got them”. Complying, Marvin moved his hands away from his pants and trained his eyes on Whizzer’s dark locks, posture growing stiffer as the frigid air of the bathroom began to cling to his freshly exposed skin.

It soon relaxed when he felt a hand wrap itself around his length, growing a bit harder when Whizzer began to mumble a few obscenities under his breath, a quiet “I’ll never fucking get tired of this” being among them. Marvin bit back a groan (there were others in the next room over, after all) as the noirette smeared some of the precum that had formed around on his rather sensitive tip. He tilted his head before he brought his lips to it, peppering kisses from the glans to the shaft, revelling in the way Marvin’s body trembled from trying to contain lustful noises.

He slowly dragged his tongue across the brunette’s length on the way back to the tip, staring up at his lover through lust-blown eyes that so clearly feigned innocence. “Fuck- Whizzer, please,” Marvin whimpered as the noirette continued to drag his tongue along his dick. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, Marv. Say it louder,” Whizzer murmured, deciding to go back to plastering kisses along the rest of the shaft. 

“Whizzer,” he tried again, much louder this time, “Please.”

“Please what?” The aforementioned man fluttered his eyelashes and backed up just a bit so he could admire the product of all of his teasing. Marvin’s dick was now fully erect, a few more beads of precum now residing on the tip, and some even began to drip down the side. Whizzer licked his lips and looked his lover dead in the eye, “Please what?”

“Blow me.”

“Blunt, but sure.” The noirette happily wrapped his hand around the length of the brunette, stroking it a few times before he made his advance on it. He swirled his tongue around the tip, smiling softly when he tasted the much less potent taste of pre-cum on it. He wrapped his lips around the tip, glancing up at Marvin only to be met by the man covering his mouth with a trembling hand. How hard was he trying not to get caught?

The brunette’s other hand soon wound up entangled in the hair of the noirette, who simply hummed around his lover in response to the contact. It didn’t take long for him to pick up his pace, bobbing his head up and down the entirety of Marvin’s cock, occasionally glancing up at his lover to see how he appeared to be reacting to all of this.

“Fuck, Whi-“ He was about to force the man farther down on his length when he heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom. Panicking, he still decided to do that but held Whizzer’s head in place and held his breath.

“If you two don’t get your gay asses out of there and to this table, I swear I will slice your dicks off with my scalpel!” Charlotte shouted, making Marvin flinch and Whizzer try to choke down the strong urge to throw up around him. The brunette let go of the noirette’s hair once he was certain the doctor was out of earshot, and Whizzer had near immediately pulled himself away with the all too familiar wet ‘pop!’, gasping and sputtering for air.

“I can stay down long, but I can’t do it for a decade! Jesus Christ, Marv!” He wheezed out, scowling at his lover who simply stared down at him, sympathy in his eyes. Whizzer sighed and shook his head, disappointment evident in the way he conveyed himself. Marvin was disappointed, too, easily because of the fact their time was cut short.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to finish this later. I’ll go out first- just- handle that,” Whizzer said softly, motioning at Marvin’s general crotch area before walking out of the bathroom, leaving the brunette alone.The latter scowled ever so slightly. Was it too much to just have a little snack before the main course?

Marvin had emerged from the bathroom about five minutes after Whizzer had. Luckily, his erection had gone down a tad so it wasn’t as bad as it would’ve been if he didn’t wait. He rolled his eyes when he realized that everyone decided to dig into their meals without him. He took a seat across from Whizzer, as it was the only available seat, and immediately began poking at the steak with his fork. 

“How come you always bitch at Jason and I for playing with our food when you’re playing with yours?” Les had said to him seemingly out of nowhere, making the adults genuinely amused. “I told you all to stop swearing around the damn kid,” Charlotte said, shaking her head, “We’re getting to him like we have Jason.”

“Char, honey, you literally swore while you said that,” Cordelia interjected softly, raising a brow at her wife who had only grinned in response. “You guys always yell at me for swearing, but you don’t get on Les for it?” Jason said, setting down a spoonful of mashed potatoes that had been on the journey to his mouth. 

“He’s not our kid,” Whizzer replied, his lips curling into the slightest hint of a smile when Les had snapped back with “I hang around here so much that I might as well be!”. He casted a glance at the boy from his spot at the table, gaze full of pride. The noirette seemed to have a serious affinity for kids.

The conversation among the ‘family’ dulled down from that point on, the few murmurs that lingered slowly dissipating until all that filled the room was the sound of silverware clinking against plates. The occasional compliments to the chefs were thrown around, though they were far in between and were hardly ever met with more than a simple “thank you!” by either Cordelia or Trina, depending on what was complimented.

Marvin had been staring at his plate the entire time. The only meal he wanted right now, despite how cheesy it sounded, was Whizzer. 

He glanced down at his leg, having realized that Whizzer had a sock-covered foot resting on it. He turned his attention to the noirette’s face, nodding when the latter had mouthed “are you okay?” to him. Whizzer sighed, sincerely doubting that, and slowly inched his foot closer to Marvin’s crotch. The latter raised a brow at him.

Slowly, Whizzer began to rub his foot against Marvin’s crotch. ‘Is he seriously trying to give me a fucking footjob?’ was a thought that crossed the brunette’s mind, and he bit his lip as the other began to pick up his pace. “Marvin, are you okay? You look a little.. strained?” Mendel asked, choosing his words carefully. Marvin rolled his eyes at his ex-psychiatrist, “Yes Doctor Weisenbachfeld, I am alri-“

He choked on the word when he saw Whizzer start to go down, and he thought he would die. Right there. During dinner with his fiance arousing the shit out of him.

“-ght,” he finally finished, blinking a few times and staring down at Whizzer, who had crawled his way over to him and began to undo his fly. He felt himself harden and he inhaled a sharp breath of air, shakily moving a hand over to grab his fork that he had set down awhile ago to at least pretend that he was eating his now-cold meal.

Marvin was about to pop a piece of steak into his mouth when he looked down again. Whizzer was on his knees, simply gazing at the brunette’s now exposed dick-

“Mm!”

Luckily that noise came from him while there was a chunk of steak in his mouth, “T-That’s really good!” That comment was more so directed at Whizzer, who had decided to start off his little adventure with taking the brunette’s entire length into his mouth, than it was Trina. His ex-wife assumed that remark was intended for her, of course, and she beamed with delight from her spot, “Thanks, Marv! It's much better warm, though.”

Whizzer stared up at his lover innocently as he began to bob his head up and down eagerly, finding Marvin to be a much better treat than anything Trina could ever cook up. The brunette gripped onto the table, forgetting about the circumstances for but a second and thrusting up into the noirette’s mouth, taking him by surprise.

“Marvin, are you okay?” Cordelia asked, only to be met by a simple “It might’ve just been a fly” from the man. He soon found himself putting his head down, allowing a few breathy groans to slip from his mouth while Whizzer began to fondle his balls as he sucked. Around Marvin, the adults trained their attention on him.

“C-Can I be excused? I d-“ Good thing his face was covered. His mouth was agape as he drew nearer and nearer to his rapidly approaching climax. He even began to make small, quick thrusts into Whizzer’s mouth which was just so neatly wrapped around his cock.

“Sure,” came the eventual chorus from his friends and family. Fuck. He was so close and so far yet again. Marvin glanced at Whizzer, who had already begun re-zipping up Marvin’s clothing garments before he crawled away. Somehow, he had even managed to slip away from the table without anyone noticing.

Marvin practically shoved Whizzer back into the bathroom, tossing off his shirt and undoing his pants. He locked the door shut, chuckling darkly as Whizzer gazed at him with a look of stupor.

“I can’t believe you thought you would get away with that during dinner,” the brunette mumbled, quickly starting to undo the shirt of his lover while he made do with his pants and boxers. A curse slipped from Whizzer’s tongue when Marvin had gave his now-bared ass a slap.

Marvin spun Whizzer around so his back was to him and he spat into his hand, stroking himself off with his saliva-covered hand as a makeshift lube. Both he and Whizzer let out a loud groan as Marvin slowly slid himself into the noirette- rarely did they ever fuck without lube.

“You like that, don’t you?” The brunette hissed into his ear, slowly beginning to thrust into his lover who had started to jerk himself off. The noirette moaned out a long string of ‘yes’es, biting back another when he found his ass getting slapped once more with a sharp instruction to stop being so loud; there were people still having dinner out in the dining room.

Marvin didn’t hesitate to start aiming for Whizzer’s prostate, and when he did begin to hit it, he struck with rough, slow thrusts. The noirette’s body seemed to be trembling with each thrust, and when he spoke, his voice was nothing more but a strained, quivering one, “Y-You tell me to be q-quiet, but-“

Despite his best efforts, a rather loud moan flew from his lips when Marvin began to speed up ever so slightly. “-Y-You make it so damn hard.”

“And you like it, don’t you?” The brunette responded, smirking when his lover weakly nodded. “Hang on tight,” he whispered before beginning to speed up, his hands wandering around his lover’s body, watching as he began to unravel in his grasp. Damn the others; he wanted nothing more than to hear Whizzer shout and scream his name as he reached his inevitable climax.

“Fuck, Marvin! Harder, please!” The noirette begged, a few breathy obscenities flying from his mouth as the brunette complied. It didn’t take long for the brunette’s wish to come true, as he found that his name had exploded off the tongue of his lover once he had reached his climax. Marvin practically sung out his name as he came to the feeling of Whizzer’s walls stiffening around his erection, happily riding out their highs.

“Fuck- if I knew that’s what I’d get for blowing you, I think I might do it more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got two blowjobs and some anal for the price of one day :’)
> 
> tomorrow is “clothes being taken off”  
> i have zero idea as to what im going to do for that-
> 
> actually no
> 
> “omg whizzer ur so hot” marvin said “lemme smash” then whizzer said “lmao okay sexy daddy bae” and then marvin snapped his fingers and wheezers clothes disappeared, tHE END—


	6. Clothes getting Taken Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizzer shows marvin how to take clothes off tHe riGhT wAy
> 
> features- sub par writing because its late and i rewrote this three times im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> this chapters a mess  
> i wrote an angsty thing based in act 1  
> got halfway through  
> deleted it cause i didnt like how i phrased things and i couldnt be assed to fix it  
> got halfway through a second that i kinda regret scrapping now  
> took a break for pyrocynical (WHOOPS) and then took a decade to write this  
> its a bit shorter (and shittier) than the rest because h o n e s t l y ive hitten a dry spell with this one and i had no idea what i wanted to do.
> 
> despite all that, enjoy!

Clothing, of course, was quite the barrier when it came to having sex.

Sure, one could fondle and palm the genitalia of their boyfriend through the material of either their pants or boxers, and one could also rub the clit of their girlfriend through her pants or panties, but neither of those things would never truly escalate to what true, naked sex with their partner was. That reason was quite the force whenever a couple wished to get intimate- clothes were a physical barrier between the sexual contact both lovers craved.

And so, it was essential for clothing to be taken off if one wished to truly have sex with their partner.

Take the couple of Whizzer and Marvin, two homosexuals living their lives to the fullest in New York City. The two sure did love fucking each other to their heart's content, singing out each others names nearly everyday whenever one of the men would be burrowed deep inside one of the holes of the other.

Except they too had to deal with the barrier of clothing whenever they wanted to get intimate. Shedding it wasn’t among their favourite things to do despite how sexy one of them could make it look- especially Whizzer. The noirette loved getting felt up, sure, but he also loved keeping his freshly pressed shirts unwrinkled. 

“Marvin, I just got that shirt!”

That was a whine that had slipped from Whizzer’s mouth one night when Marvin had gotten through with unbuttoning the formers shirt and had carelessly tossed it on the floor before he had began to make an advance toward his neck. The brunette paused, lips but a centimeter away from the rather sensitive neck of his lover. He pulled himself away from the noirette, placing a hand on his hip and shifting his weight, raising a brow at his lover.

“Are you serious, Whizz? We’re about to have sex and the only thing on your mind is your shirt?” He chuckled a bit when his lover nodded. The noirette wasn’t wrong when he had said that he didn’t share his devotion to style- after all, Marvin did think that a puke green shirt would go great with a yellow tie and some washed out jeans.

“It’s a pink button-up, Marvin! I can wear it over my polo!” Whizzer sounded quite excited at the thought, and Marvin couldn’t help but laugh at the enthusiasm of his lover, “Whatever.” He gave a soft tug on the noirette’s arm, making him stumble down just enough so he could kiss his cheek. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes and walked over to grab his shirt from the floor, grabbing it and neatly folding it up before he set it down on the bed. He then retrained his attention on Marvin, walking back over to him with a sly smile, “I think someone needs to teach you how to unclothe someone.”

He gazed into the blue eyes of his lover which had grown a tad bit darker, shaded over by quite a bit of lust, as his hands trailed down his body. The noirette tilted his head and captured the lips of his lover in a sweet kiss as his digits began to gently tug Marvin’s shirt up his body. 

The brunette broke the kiss so he could fully remove his shirt, but Whizzer grabbed his hands and nudged them away, ordering him to put his arms up. Marvin complied and shivered whenever he would feel the noirette’s knuckles brush ever so slightly against his skin.

By the time Whizzer had gotten his shirt off of him, Marvin could feel his erection itching to be released from their clothy restraints. Whizzer seemed to take great pleasure in taking his time to get to removing Marvin’s pants, dragging his hands along the side of the brunette’s body. He hooked his fingers through the belt hoops (Marvin decided that wearing no belt would compliment his outfit that day) and pulled them down as he sank down to his knees, smirking the entire time.

There were few things the noirette loved more than to see a cock spring free from it's restraints, and this time was no exception, as his eyes practically lit up like those of a kid on Christmas when Marvin’s erection happily popped out from his boxers once Whizzer had tugged them down far enough. 

Except their intimacy would always mean more to them than Christmas ever would (they didn’t celebrate it, after all), and they wouldn’t like it any other way.

Well, maybe they’d enjoy themselves a bit more without the hassle of all the clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i?? hope this wasnt so bad??  
> tomorrows has to do with being half clothed and honestly i dont think i can handle more clothing related shit  
> i just want to have a nice  
> actual smut thing for this all to revolve around
> 
> ah, well.


	7. Half-Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au thing where the tkf work at a college-
> 
> whizzer has to deliver some makeup work from one of his students to marvin. sEx HaPpEnS
> 
> includes- mendel accidentally walking in on them having sex but hey he doesnt know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this around 3:39  
> it is now 11:50  
> i have an amazing work ethic, do i not?
> 
> this is a bit of a mess, and i wish i wasnt so cramped for time!! i wouldve done more with this, but i still think its okay. its a bit over 3k words, so!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (ps: everytime i wake up im immediately happy when i see that people have taken the time to read my craft and sometimes comment and leave kudos!! it means the world to me and all i can say is thank you all so much!)

The sun shone quite brightly on the students who wandered about the college campus, some happily chasing each other around in an attempt to relive their childhood days, others studying under the shade of one of the many trees scattered about the campus. The air was crisp, despite the college being in New York City, and it held up a few clouds miles above the heads of the people below.

The students weren’t the only ones taking advantage of this sunny day, though. Professor Brown ran, his class laughing and giggling as they sped after him, his long legs carrying him to wherever his mind willed them to take him. He glanced around- a few of the students began to edge out and curve around, no doubt trying to trap him in before the end of the class period (the professor decided to bring the class outside for the last half hour).

His eyes landed on a tree that had plenty of beautiful colours smattered among it's branches. A smile formed on his face; he loved how autumn would make the trees begin to shed their leaves after having their colours shift to beautiful hues and tones that they wouldn’t be able to achieve any time of year. He quickened his pace, mind set on getting his ass up the tree.

The noirette practically lunged at the trunk of the shedding tree, fingers clawing at the bark as he attempted to get a good grip on it. The reminder that his class was going to catch up to him if he didn’t climb up soon caused him to hurry in getting a good footing, climbing up it at a stupidly fast pace and settling on one of the branches. He grabbed his camera from around his neck, impulsively checking it for any scratches and sighing in relief when there were none.

“Say ‘Whizzer just got an olympic gold medal for outrunning you guys’!” He exclaimed once the entirety of his photography students materialized at the base of the tree, grinning as he captured the moment on his beloved camera. Below him, they all snickered whilst they struggled to catch up to their breaths.

“Alright you doofs. If the weather's good tomorrow, maybe you all can see if you can beat me.” He dropped from the tree with a soft thud, landing upright in a pile of orange and red leaves. He dusted himself off, clapping his hands together once he did, “Class dismissed.”

The cluster of young adults dispersed quite fast after the two words left his lips and he shook his head, chuckling softly to himself at just how eager they seemed to be to get off to wherever they needed to be, though there was still a petite blonde lingering by the tree. Curious, Whizzer approached her, tapping her shoulder and immediately regretting his decision.

Her camera had been to her face- she was trying to get a good shot of all the people scattered about the campus. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, and relaxed a bit when she had offered him a small smile and took off her camera, handing it to him.

“No, its fine! I already got the picture, anyway,” she responded. Whizzer looked at the photo she had taken- it was beautiful. It captured the sort-of homely atmosphere the campus had on this pleasant autumn day, the figures of people in both the foreground and background only adding to the visual charm of it. There were splotches of random colours dotted around the page, no doubt the leaves that had fallen from the various trees. “This is absolutely beautiful, kiddo.”

The girl beamed at him, taking her camera back and looping it back around her neck. “Really? Thank you so much, professor!” He offered her a kind smile in response. “I have to get to my dorm to change- its really a hassle to chase after you. Could you drop this off at Professor Williams’ class for me? I’ve been sick and this is just all my makeup work.”

She took off her backpack and handed a rather bulky folder to him after Whizzer had nodded. Smiling a final time at him, she thanked him before turning and walking off to the dorm building, leaving the noirette alone. He sighed- just how much homework could that idiot in history be giving out? Regardless, he began walking in the direction of the main building, where the classroom of his colleague would be.

The walk was peaceful. His mind was drowning in countless thoughts, most of which consisted of dumb things like ‘I didn’t know history courses gave out so much work’ and ‘Should I get fried rice from Panda Express later?’. The occasional student would pull him from his thoughts with a cheerful wave and greeting, and he would respond with a wave and hello of his own as he continued on his merry little way.

The main building wasn’t as busy as he thought it would be. Sure, there were kids bustling about, scrambling over to the Subway by one of the bathrooms to get their lunch, but he expected it to be a bit more busy than that. He wandered around the building before finally finding the room where world history would be taught and stood there for a moment. He hardly had any run-ins with the brunette within it, considering history and photography were two entirely different subjects taught on opposite sides of the campus. The few run-ins he did have, though, didn’t give him the best impression of the man.

He seemed a bit snobbish, which was a bit disappointing since Whizzer found him to be quite attractive. His looks screamed “dad” to him, but more like a soft, cute dad look- his natural looks, anyway. The noirette would rather die before dating a man with a fashion sense as bad as that- who the hell wears a pineapple tie with a deep blue shirt? 

His hand had moved to knock on the door, though it paused when he heard a baritone voice begin to swear like a sailor, a few groans following. The sound of skin slapping against skin was barely audible through the door. The noises made Whizzer shift his weight as his mind raced to figure out what the hell might be going on in there. He could have a woman bent over his desk, legs spread apart and clit gleaming with her natural wetness, although he couldn’t hear the soft moans that would indicate such. Maybe she was gagged?

He leaned his head against the door with a loud ‘thump’, completely forgetting that he was trying not to make any noise while he tried to decipher this mystery and stiffened up near immediately when he heard a loud curse from inside the room, a “Just a second!” following it. 

It was a pitiful sight, really, to see poor little Marvin at the door, pants not zipped up, erection painfully obvious and his face flushed a bright red. Whizzer snorted at the sight, giving the man a once over. “What? What’s so-“ the brunette had also been giving the noirette a mental survey and had paused to swallow a bit of saliva, “-funny?”

“You look like you’ve been having some fun, Professor,” the taller replied, leaning against the doorframe and staring straight into the dulled blue eyes of the man opposite him. The latter folded his arms, scoffing, “Don’t call me professor. You’re not even a student.”

“How can Gwen-“ he glanced down at the folder to make sure he got the name of the blonde from earlier correct, considering she didn’t drop it once and he hardly ever noticed her in class, “-even put up with you? You seem so dull- as a matter of fact, how does anyone even put up with your your teaching?”

“Fuck off,” Marvin hissed in response, snatching the folder from the noirette and spinning on his heel to walk back to his desk. He tried to slam the door on Whizzer, though the latter had stuck his foot in the door so that it couldn’t close properly. A scowl formed on his face and he plopped down on his swivel chair, placing the folder on the corner of his desk before redirecting his attention to the noirette, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to leave? I’m assuming Miss Parker told you to deliver me her assignments, which you ha-“

“Oh, cut the formalities. You just told me to fuck off a few moments ago,” Whizzer interrupted, scowling back at the man who was easily a few years his senior, fully stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. The older of the two stiffened, eying the younger as he strode over to his desk. The noirette stopped once he reached the front of the mahogany desk, raising a brow when he realised it was one of those desks that covered three of the four sides, the only uncovered side being the one with the drawers and Marvin’s swivel chair. He bent over the desk, leaning over in such a way that his ass was up in the air.

“Listen, tree tie,” he began, resting his face on one hand and motioning at the tie Marvin chose to wear today with the other, “You’ve been jacking off on the job. Just imagine what would’ve happened if I wasn’t a raging homosexual who happened to find you..” A sly smile began to play at his lips when the brunette’s eyes started to widen. “Somewhat attractive. That tie is a no go, though.”

Marvin leaned in, skillfully capturing Whizzer’s lips in a sweet kiss despite how much tension seemed to be floating around in the air, softly tugging at Whizzer’s bottom lip with his own pair- a silent way of asking if he could deepen this. The noirette chuckled against him and the brunette could feel the hum of his vocal cords as he slipped his tongue into his mouth and immediately began to do an intricate dance for dominance. Quite the transition from how the kiss had originally started off.

They broke apart once, only so they could catch their breaths. “Damn, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Whizzer remarked, the corners of his lips upturned in amusement. Marvin rolled his eyes playfully, “Whatever.”

He had managed to catch the noirette off guard when he went in for another kiss, though this one was a bit more rough. Or rather a lot more rough, as Marvin had tilted his head the slightest bit to allow himself to get his tongue deeper inside the mouth of the other, who was surprisingly submissive, considering how much metaphorical shit spewed from his mouth.

Whizzer broke the kiss suddenly, ignoring how the brunette whined in response. The former unnecessarily cracked his knuckles before dramatically hopping over the table and pushing the side of Marvin’s swivel chair so that the brunette’s crotch would be facing toward him. Grinning, he straddled him before sloppily kissing up the side of his jaw until he reached his lips, slipping his tongue in. Marvin didn’t even try to fight back this time; he allowed the noirette to familiarize himself with the layout of his mouth, for that would probably be useful in the coming moments. He groaned against him when Whizzer had began to grind his ass against Marvin’s pre-existing erection.

“Fuck,” Whizzer mumbled once they broke apart once more, licking his lips to savour the lingering taste of the other man. He begrudgingly pushed himself from Marvin, the loss of contact and body warmth disappointing them both. “Do you have any protection?” The noirette asked as he began to make a show of removing his pants, unbuckling his belt and tossing it behind him. It made quite the clatter once it landed somewhere in the room, presumably on some bookshelf based on the noise it made when it did land.

Of course, he took off his beloved camera, too.

The brunette had shaken his head in response to the question (he wasn’t teaching sex ed- he wasn’t going to just have some condoms lying around in his desk), though he pointed at one of the bottom drawers, “I have lube.” He took a glance at Whizzer’s expression and scowled ever so slightly, “Don’t ask how I have lube but no condoms, alright?”

The noirette rolled his eyes in response and eventually kicked off his pants, his erection visibly straining through the fabric of his boxers. Marvin had subconsciously licked his lips at the sight and began to undo his own pants. Whizzer assisted him with the process and his pants swiftly fell to his ankles, and the former had eagerly pulled the brunette’s boxers down, too. He stared at his erection for but a section before he reached over to the drawer Marvin had pointed to earlier, grabbing the lube from it and setting the bottle down on the desk.

He removed his boxers and tossed them under his colleague’s desk before grabbing the lube bottle once more, squirting a bit into his hands before he began to stroke Marvin from the base to the tip, occasionally giving him a little squeeze so he could watch the brunette’s face contour into an expression of pleasure. Once Whizzer had deemed the brunette to be well-lubricated, he straddled him once more and stretched himself with his own fingers.

Marvin watched the noirette moan but a few inches away from his face as he slid a few of his fingers into his ass to prepare himself for the brunette’s cock, and it was like torture to him. His erection throbbed and itched to be taken care of, and it wasn’t exactly being helped when he had to sit there and just watch quite the attractive man play with himself—

They groaned in unison as Whizzer had suddenly decided to ‘ease’ (it was more like he slammed himself down) onto Marvin’s length. The brunette had thrown his head back in ecstasy, murmuring a string of curses as Whizzer slowly began to move, his breathing labored as he did. Curses slipped from both of their lips, both of their minds being cleared of any thought that wasn’t even remotely related to their current situation.

“Whizzer,” the brunette sang out, his hands dancing their way up to the aforementioned man’s hips. He grabbed onto them, helping the noirette to sort out the pace of this all. The pace was soon decided, though, when Marvin had forcefully held the photographer still and rapidly thrust himself into his current partner’s ass, groaning out in unison with Whizzer’s slightly more feminine moans.

“Fuck, professor,” the noirette called out with a wink, ignoring the way Marvin had rolled his eyes in response, “I’m so clo-!”

Three sharp knocks at the door was all it took for Whizzer to force himself off of Marvin, dive around the room for his discarded garments before diving under the brunette’s desk. Marvin swore under his breath, scooting into the desk and disregarding Whizzer, who had whispered agitated protests as he crammed himself closer and closer to the back of the desk to avoid getting ran over by the swivel chair.

“C-Come in!”

The door clicked and a tired looking man with curly hair and quite the bit of facial hair scurried in, a small smile gracing his features. “Hey, Marvin. Is this a bad time?” The aforementioned man wanted to nod his head yes, considered he had just been fucking the life out of a colleague he barely even knew just moments beforehand, though he shook his head. The man clapped his hands together, “Great! I was just stopping by to ask a few questions.” He rolled his eyes when he saw the little grimace Marvin made, “A few, Marv. I won’t be long.”

The brunette focused on the words coming out of his mouth instead of the three heads under the desk, trying his hardest to keep his mind off of how much he wanted to just get the release he now craved, considering this interruption had come at quite the awful time. He glanced down every so often, and with every glance, it seemed that Whizzer’s hand had gotten further and further up his thigh.

“So, are you coming?” Asked the man, timidly tapping his foot on the floor. Despite his best efforts, he hadn’t truly heard what the hell just led into that question and so he took it with quite a bit of sexual context, eagerly nodding his head. From beneath the desk, Whizzer bit back a laugh, as he had actually heard the full question.

“Great, I’ll see you next Monday. In that damn toga, Marvin, don’t try to pull a fast one on me.”

Marvin blinked before he realized what the hell he had actually just agreed to. Unfortunately, right when he opened his mouth to respond, his breath had hitched as the noirette under the desk licked up the side of his shaft whilst fondling his balls. He groaned, though he panicked and made it sound more like a confused groan more than one of pleasure or “shit I don’t want to go to this toga party, can I abort the mission”.

“Don’t do that, you know that this toga party is important! Plus you teach history, it's the least you can do,” the other sighed, folding his arms and shaking his head. Marvin bit his lip as he tried to bite back a rather sinful noise as Whizzer took his tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before he took the entirety of his length in his mouth, the hollows of his cheeks visible as he worked his magic. Marvin practically gripped the desk for dear life as the noirette noisily pulled his mouth from his cock with a rather obscene pop.

“Sorry Mendel, it’s just my nose. I think the janitors forgot to do a sweep of my room,” he said before his curly-haired colleague could even begin to question the noises that were really just Whizzer being impossibly sloppy with his blowjob. Mendel began to talk again, and Marvin easily tuned him out, grabbing Whizzer’s head of hair and forcing him up and down his cock. His face morphed into one of pure pleasure, and he gazed at Mendel through his peripheral vision. The man was busy glancing down at some papers he held, trying to figure out something.

“Fuck, Whizzer,” he whispered, clasping a hand over his mouth before he tried to straighten himself out again when he heard Mendel softly say something about finding what he wanted to reference in those papers he held. He took a moment to release the noirette’s dark locks, though, and he instinctively replied with “I had an itch.” when Mendel had asked if he was alright.

“Um- I’ll just leave you be, I guess.”

“Oh. Alright. Tell Jason he should v-visit.” His voice cracked on the last word, and his colleague mistook it for a hint of emotion, though chose not to ask if he was okay. He waved goodbye and Marvin waved back eagerly, nearly jumping from his seat when he had finally left. The brunette grabbed Whizzer by the hair once more, moaning as he thrusted his length into the small little mouth of the noirette who was humming around him. From there, it didn’t take Marvin too long to cum, a few beads of the salty substance still dripping from the tip of his cock despite Whizzer obediently swallowing his load.

The noirette pressed a kiss to his tip after he had licked the remaining beads away.

“Lock your room door next time. You’re damn lucky you still had your shirt on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i snuck a marvel reference into this, props @@@anyone who actaually picked up on it  
> its really subtle though.
> 
> the blonde students name was gwen parker because uM HELLO I LIKE GWEN X PETER MUCH MORE THAN I DO PETER AND MJ THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME-
> 
> tomorrows day is skype sex  
> believe me when i say i have no idea how to tackle that, since i have no idea how the fuck skype sex would even work lmaoo, but hey! ill figure something out. hopefully.
> 
> (its 11:57 and ive just now gotten done with adding notes and shit. ya girl is good at not doing things last minute)


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvins on a business trip and whizz decides to give him a little show via skype.
> 
> includes- no nutting. how sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adhkf okay hi its 11:54 i s2g im gonna miss the deadline if i dont post this fast
> 
> uhhh so, hi! i guess im somewhat proud of this chapter, def not my favourite one tho! it was a bit rushed at the end because uhh im bad @ managing my time, so um-
> 
> yeah.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. thank you all so much for nearly 1000 hits! it means an incredible amount to me; i never thought for a second that something ive written would ever get more than two reads tbh)

Whizzer had grown a fond dislike of business meetings.

When he was a child, his father would sometimes be whisked away on one of those trips and bring back some sort of memorabilia from wherever his job had taken him. The thought of being able to travel the world at little to no expense had appealed greatly to the young boy, and he would often exclaim to his father with the kindest of tones and proudest of eyes that he wanted nothing more than to be like him when he grew up.

His father would always scoff at that, though the noirette would always mistake it for enthusiasm, and insist that he should focus more on religion, like his twin brother. Whizzer always brushed off the idea and ran to his mother, who had offered him her support regardless of whatever he envisioned himself doing in the future.

Aside from his vision of “I imagine myself being with a guy in the future!”. That got him kicked out of the house at 15, teary eyed and voice hoarse from all the shouting, right cheek red from a hard slap delivered to him by his father. Despite his parents being from two different faith systems, they both stood firm in their belief that there shall be no homosexual under their roof.

Regardless of all the turmoil the late Whizzer Brown had to put up with in his life, he never did grow up to be a businessman like his father before him. His father would occasionally bitch about how he hated going off on the trips, and Whizzer would always deny all of the words that would come out of his mouth and insist that the trips had to be better than he was making them out to be. Despite the fact that he’s never been on one, he still hates them.

Why?

Marvin was off on one right now, and he wouldn’t be back until the following Friday, which was quite a bit upsetting to the noirette. Mornings that he would spend in bed with his beloved, both of their bodies still aching from the things they had done the night before were now an aspect of his life he so dearly missed. Days that he would normally spend lounging around the house, camera in hand as he waited to catch his lover off guard had now gone extinct. Nights he would spend clawing at the bared back of the brunette as moans and curses slipped from both of their lips were nights he craved to relive now, as he was left spending his nights alone in bed.

Business trips stole the man that he loved away from him, and he hated it. He longed for the feel of Marvin’s slightly chapped lips brushing against his lips when they were out in public, or the way he would feel the brunette’s neck skin go tender in his mouth as a result of a fresh mark. He simply craved the love of his lover, and the business trip stole that away from him and held it out of his reach.

Currently, the noirette sat on the edge of the leather couch in the living room, eyes trained on the TV a couple of feet before him. Spongebob was on, Tom Kenny’s voice happily engaged with a conversation with Bill Fagerbakke’s character of Patrick. The show was of no interest of him, considering this was a post-movie episode and lacked all of the adult humor he loved in the original three seasons. His mind was elsewhere and his phone was in his hands, open on an app that he hadn’t even realized he had.

Whizzer didn’t remember ever installing Skype, and yet, it sat open on his phone, Marvin’s Skype name visible in his contacts. He glanced down at it and bit his lip; the brunette was off in the U.K., surrounded by tons and tons of attractive, accented Brits, and that worried him. Sure, he wasn’t constantly at Whizzer’s level of horny, but he might’ve slept with at least one of them.

He looked at the top of his screen to see that it was just a quarter or so past one, and he sighed. That meant that it was a bit after six in London (at least, that’s where he thought Marvin said he would be), and the brunette was either in a meeting or at the hotel he was staying with while off on his trip. He hoped that it was the latter, as he desperately wanted to call his lover and complain about how bland and boring life had became without him there.

The faint vibration of his phone ripped him from his thoughts and he blinked, clearing a bit of the haze that still lingered over him from being pretty spaced out the moments prior. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he swiped to the right, a little icon next to Marvin’s little chat notifying him that he had just received a message from his lover.

“I didn’t know you had a Skype.”

“i didn't either. u at ur hotel?” Whizzer shot the message back at Marvin near immediately and he let out a disappointed groan when the brunette replied with a simple “In a meeting”.

Marvin really did wish he was in his hotel room right now, soaking away his worries in a warm bath with Whizzer on the phone with him, exchanging jokes and stupid encounters of the day with him, instead of having to sit through another boring meeting. When he agreed to the business trip, he had expected it to be a bit more eventful than sitting through countless meetings with people from another business that he could seriously care less about. London was quite the city, but he just didn’t find it all too interesting- especially without his beloved photographer at his side.

He glanced down at his lap. His phone sat atop of his crotch which was, admittedly, not completely flaccid (he had allowed his mind to wander into dark scenarios involving Whizzer as some man called Steve blabbed on about statistics he didn’t care about) and sighed when the screen said he had missed a few video calls from the noirette. He glanced around for a moment before typing out a short message, “Whizzer, I’m in a meeting.”, and furrowing his brows ever so slightly at the response he got.

“mute ur phone, i'm gonna put on a little show for u ;)”

“Never use the winky face ever again.”

“whatever old man”

Marvin bit back a smile at that and obediently put his phone on mute, waiting for Skype to tell him that he had an incoming video call. He eagerly accepted it, winking at Whizzer in greeting before glancing back up at whatever slide Steve was explaining now. Everyone seemed too absorbed in lame statistics to pay him any attention, and so he refocused his attention on his mobile.

A swear nearly fell from his lips when he got a good look at his lover. The noirette had a shit-eating grin on his face as he slowly unbuttoned his beloved baby blue shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders once it was fully unbuttoned. A frown played at Marvin’s lips; all of the bruises and marks that had once littered his otherwise clear skin were beginning to fade, and he wasn’t there to create new ones and extend the life of the old.

Whizzer either didn’t notice it or chose not to comment on it, as he began to make a show of undoing his pants, undoing his belt at an agonizingly slow rate. Hell, Marvin was even able to glance over at Steve for longer than ten seconds and turn back to the noirette and see that the latter’s belt still wasn’t off. 

When both the pants and belt had come off, the brunette was surprised to see that his lover had gone commando- something that he had never seen him do. A few words fell from Whizzer’s lips at the way his lover reacted, and the brunette squinted at him as he tried to figure out what he had said. He nodded when he realized that he had asked “Like what you see?”.

It didn’t take long for Whizzer to sit himself down a few feet away from the camera, taking his entire length in his hand and stroking himself. He had immediately thrown his head back, so clearly touch starved, and he forced himself to turn his attention back to the camera, knowing that Marvin was watching. His eyes had gone dark with lust as he gazed into it, and the brunette felt a rush of blood begin to flow down south.

His beautiful boyfriend was there, stroking himself off and murmuring dirty things that he could not hear due to the call being muted, and all he could do was watch. He could just sit there in a boardroom in London, phone atop of his erection and watch as his boyfriend’s hand moved itself up and down his shaft and tip, his face reddening as he increased his pace and his mouth was agape nearly the entire time from the pleasure he was experiencing.

Whizzer was about to cum when Marvin’s screen switched from the view of his beloved’s flustered expression and erect cock to a “Call Ended” screen, which faded back to their messages. He scowled.

“You’re such a tease.”

“can't wait for you to come home and make me cum for yourself. x, your beloved tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa i hope this wasnt so bad despite it being rushed!! tomorrows day is against a wall.
> 
> i kinda wanna do something involving whizzer and a violin. idk. i just got the idea earlier and now i cant get it out of my head, oops!
> 
> 11:58 HECK-


	9. Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizz plays violin and completrly forgets to grab marv from the airport. kind of a followup from the last chapter.
> 
> includes: whizz being fucked against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT ITS 11:54 HELLO IM GETTING PROGRESSIVELY WORSE AT POSTING THESE EARLIER
> 
> IM SOMEWHAT PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER  
> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW VIOLINS WORK SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 1K READS??? LIKE HOLY SHIT-
> 
> AND OF COURSE, eNJOY!

For once in his life, thoughts of Marvin had slipped from his mind.

He glided around the living room floor, wearing nothing but a pair of socks, boxers and an oversized hoodie he had found whilst rummaging through Marvin’s clothes the other day. All of the furniture was pushed against the walls, giving him adequate room to slip and slide around to his heart’s content. An old violin from his grandfather was sandwiched between his head and shoulder, one of his hands grabbing the instrument by the neck as his fingers effortlessly pricked and pulled at the strings, occasionally sliding down to pull at a lower point on a string in order to get a different sound of the instrument. He held the bow of the violin with his other hand, the bow dragging itself across the strings at a slow rate.

He danced around the room, feeling light as he did so, the room filled with the soft sound of the instrument he so rarely touched. His mother had insisted that he and his brother picked up an instrument of some point, and while his brother had opted to go for trumpet, Whizzer had so clearly gone for the violin. His father had begrudgingly gifted him the violin his father had endowed him with prior to his death, stating “I have no use for it, and your mother thinks you’re somewhat good at it, so here.” as he handed it off to a nine-year-old Whizzer.

The latter hadn’t touched this thing since he was kicked out of his parents’ home with nothing but a backpack full of bare essentials, his violin case and the shattered remains of his self-esteem, and it had felt both alien and comforting to him when he had picked it back up. It didn’t take him too long to relearn the tunes he once knew how to play, as the memories came back at him like a tidal wave as he had pulled the bow across the string for the first time in years. Sure, it made quite the horrendous screech the first time, but he quickly warmed up to it.

His hands constructed a beautiful melody, soft and yet dramatic. His sliding around the living room soon turned into a slow dance he did with his violin as his partner, eyes soon sliding shut as he allowed the tune to carry his mind away. His feet against the hardwood no longer sounded like the soft thuds of socks against it, rather resembling the sound of dress shoes clicking against it.

Odd. He could’ve sworn he still could hear the soft treading of his own feet through the clicking of the dress shoes and the melody he played, which was quite the crescendo at the time being. It nearly reached its peak when he had felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His eyes flew open and he whipped his head around, only to see that Marvin had come home and rested his head on the shoulder that wasn’t helping to support his violin.

“I didn’t know you played.”

“It’s been awhile,” he replied softly, meaning it in both the sense of the violin and the sense that they hadn’t played around together for over a week. He felt the slight movement of the brunette’s head on his shoulder, no doubt a nod. “I missed you. Glad to know your violin was a bit more important than greeting me at the airport,” Marvin grumbled, any of the sweetness that had flooded the air dissipating the nanosecond after the second sentence slipped from his mouth.

The noirette’s eyes widened. Shit, he had most definitely forgotten to rush over to the airport. The nostalgia of the violin had consumed the entirety of his mind, and last he checked, his phone was dead and off the charger. As a result of the latter, the alarms he had set for picking up his beloved from the airport. “Fuck, Marvin, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, removing his violin from beneath his head and putting it into the same hand that held his bow.

“You better be. Especially with all of those Skype calls during my meetings. Do you know just how damn hard it was for me to sit there and watch you jerk yourself off, wishing that I were there?” Marvin responded, the baritone of his voice paired with his words sending pleasured shivers down Whizzer’s spine, “And now you have the audacity to wear my clothes.”

Whizzer bit his lip as the brunette released his arms from his waist and grabbed the violin and bow from his hands, marching over to the couch and setting them down. He then lifted up the cushion next to the one he had set it down beside and no doubt grabbed the condoms and lube they had stashed there (they always wanted to be prepared), and pocketed them. 

The noirette was startled, to say the least, when he found himself pinned between his lover and the wall, even more so when the former’s eyes were lit ablaze with lust and desire, “I’m going to give you what he deserve.” Whizzer nodded, subconsciously licking his lips before he found them being captured in quite the rough kiss. He fought with passion for dominance, his tongue doing more of an intricate dance than both his hands and feet were doing just minutes earlier.

Despite having a height advantage and his best efforts, Marvin still beat him in their struggle for dominance, both men struggling to catch their breath once they had broke apart. The brunette barely got a glimpse of his lover’s swollen lips, considering he had immediately started trailing kisses down from them and to his jawline. Meanwhile, one of his hands was snaking down to the bottom of the hoodie Whizzer wore, groping and palming him through both the cloth of the hoodie and his boxers.

“M-Marvin,” the noirette choked out, buckling his hips ever so slightly for more friction. The brunette shook his head, mock disappointment evident in his eyes as he stared at his lover, “Be patient.” Whizzer had whined at that, and he chose to ignore it, spinning him around. The former had stuck his hands out on the wall before him so that he wasn’t flush against it, and his back was arched at an angle that was rather.. kinky.

Marvin chuckled at the way Whizzer had positioned himself, his boxers slightly visible from beneath the hoodie. He gave the noirette’s ass a quick smack before reaching into his boxers, grabbing his cock as he began to work on undoing his own pants with his other hand. His lover’s breathing quickened as he got stroked, the occasional moan slipping from his lips until he was practically a whimpering mess, begging for the brunette to fuck him.

Rolling his eyes in a playful manner, Marvin grabbed a condom and the lube from his pocket before he fully undid his pants and pushed them down, his boxers soon following after. He applied a bit of the lube onto his dick before he rolled the condom on, taking Whizzer by the hair as the noirette took in his length. They groaned in unison as Marvin slid in further, and Whizzer felt tears prick at his eyes. He had desperately missed the feeling of getting stretched, he missed the way his lover would handle him, he just missed all of this.

He was just so damn happy to have all of this back.

“Marvin!” He had screamed when the brunette had thrusted into him after reacquainting his dick with Whizzer’s ass. Marvin grinned, his hold on the noirette’s hair tightening as he began to move, at first slow but increasing as time went on. Whizzer’s nails scratched at the wall as he got fucked into submission by his lover, pure ecstasy scribbled on his face. He soon became a trembling mess around Marvin, begging and pleading for him to just go faster.

The moment the noirette screamed out his name was the moment Marvin knew he had found his prostate, and his grin only seemed to widen. He released Whizzer’s hair and wrapped an arm around his waist, giving his ass a few smacks as he repeatedly struck the spot. “Do you like that, bitch?” Marvin asked, smacking his lover’s rear end once again. The noirette cried out a chorus of “yes”es as he soon reached his climax, screaming out Marvin’s name so loud that he swore Trina might’ve been able to hear that from her house. The brunette quickly reached his orgasm, calling out the name of his lover as he made them ride out their orgasms.

He pulled out of Whizzer and quickly discarded the condom, panicking when he saw him on the floor unable to stand. “Marv, you fucked me to the point where I can’t even fucking stand,” he said with a smile, and Marvin could only laugh and weakly apologize, not even bothering to try and help him up. He ran to their bedroom and pulled the sheets off the bed as well as their pillows and made a makeshift bed for them on the floor.

“I love you,” Whizzer murmured as his eyes became heavy with sleep, near immediately snuggling closer to the brunette once he laid down beside him. The latter smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and allowed his subconscious begin to carry him off into his dreams.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back before he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasnt too bad.
> 
> i mean, does the little bit of fluff at the end make up for everything else?
> 
> tomorrows day is doggy style. i have some ideas. wink wonk.


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin gets dragged to an art show by the lesbos and meets whizzer.
> 
> includes: unprotected sex (as stated in an earlier chapter, wrap it before you tap it!) and marvin being called a loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa this was somewhat rushed!! apologies, apologies. i spent about half an hour assisting a family member and that came up while i was writing, so i completely lost my train of thought. oh well.
> 
> also, all the ideas i had for this died the second i woke up this morning, so this definitely wasnt plan a.
> 
> regardless, enjoy!
> 
> (ps: 5 away from 1k hits atm. im weak.)

Marvin hadn’t really cared all too much about photography, and the last time he checked, neither did friends.

Yet, here he was, begrudgingly adjusting his tie as the soft giggles of Charlotte and Cordelia seeped through his closed door. They were outside of his bedroom, waiting in the living room and talking about God knows what as they waited for the brunette to finish getting dressed to go to an art show. The last time he checked, art shows were strictly for art, and art didn’t exactly include photography.

Charlotte had insisted that photography was still a medium of art, and that “We have a friend whose showcase is gonna be apart of it!”. The latter meant that Marvin had to be dragged along, because she had agreed with her beloved wife that Marvin needed to stop lounging around his apartment all day so that he wouldn’t look like such a loser to his son. The last time he checked, he was immediately made cooler than Cordelia when she had called herself a “Shiksa gayterer” one day.

Regardless of any sour thoughts of how his friend was somehow conceived to be better than he was to his son and how much he didn’t want to go, he still fiddled with his tie before he gave himself a final once over. His suit loosely embraced his frame and his pants were a bit too short; he found no point in dressing overly nice for an event he could care less about. He ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath, giving himself the tiniest smile and the slightest nod of the head. A small reassurance that he wouldn’t die from going to the show.

“Marvin, hurry up before we’re late!” Came the sudden shout of the so called shiksa gayterer, and he jumped at the suddenness of her voice. “I’m coming, Jesus Christ!” He shouted back, ignoring the “You’re Jewish!” that had came from her in response, and glanced down at his unlaced dress shoes he wore. Since they seemed so eager to leave, he supposed he could just lace them up on the ride there (if he didn’t pull them out due to tripping over them first, of course). 

He stumbled out of his room with a tired look on his face and shot the two lesbians a dirty look as he made his way for the front door, still being the last one out of it. The brunette was left to trail behind the two as they chattered happily with one another as if he weren’t there to begin with, souring his mood even more than it already was. 

The ride to where the art show was, surprisingly, quiet- minus all of the natural hustle and bustle that came with living in New York City. The block on which the building was located had a few news vans scattered about it, a mess of cameras and people, both onlookers and professionals, scattered around those, too. Charlotte had scowled at the sight, grumbling something under her breath that no doubt had to do with how long it took Marvin to dress himself. Her comment stole a snicker from her wife, though.

“Fuck it,” she hissed finally, parking her car a block away. She climbed out of the driver's seat and flocked to the passengers side to help out her wife, leaving Marvin to exit from the backseat alone, looking like quite the loser. He hated how they seemed so pressed on getting him to even attend and yet so neglectful of him once they had actually set out to go. He pushed the thought from his mind, considering he would have to keep that space clear for internalized bitching about the walk to the building.

The building, on the inside, was packed.

Socialites and introverts alike navigated the space the best they could, and the room was alive with a multitude of different voices. The snapping of cameras both traditional and those of smartphones was a subtle undertone to all of the conversation that floated about in the room. The two women who had practically melted into the upbeat atmosphere of the room, and Marvin couldn’t help but let a smile tug at his lips at their enthusiasm.

He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on a man who stood rather proudly by the entrance behind him, an onslaught of people beginning to notice and flock over to him when they, too, noticed him. He had dark locks that were styled to perfection, a few rebellious locks of hair only adding to how attractive his hair alone was. His eyes were dark, too, though they were the slightest bit lighter than his hair was. Mischief and confidence glimmered in his eyes, and the latter seemed to radiate from the man in waves. The outfit he wore was impeccable, and there was not a single wrinkle to be found in any of the clothing he wore; the sea-foam button up was button nearly all the way up, though the top button remained undone; his pants were sleek and clung to his frame quite tightly. Marvin felt his breath catch in his throat; why was a model attending an art show?

“Oh, Marvin!” Cordelia exclaimed, having noticed that her friend had been ogling at the noirette who had walked in, “I see you’ve spotted our friend!”

 

“What- are you serious? That’s- that’s him?” He asked, not wanting to believe the blonde. Her wife had approached the blonde and wrapped an arm around her waist, nodding to confirm what Marvin had said. He couldn’t believe that they were friends with such a beauty, and they hadn’t told him. Soon enough, the noirette had made his way over to the trio (albeit, he had to ask a security guard to help him walk more than two steps without getting swarmed), and a smile played at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh, is this the Marvin you two wouldn’t shut up about?” He asked, folding his arms and shifting his weight onto his right leg. His eyes drank in the brunette’s appearance, the latter of which doing the same despite having already taken him in from afar. Yet, he was so much prettier than he could’ve imagined up close. The lesbians had guiltily nodded in answer to his question, though man neither had noticed. “He’s also… a loser?”

They nodded again, snickering when Marvin scowled and the noirette shook his head, “Let’s see.” He stepped toward the brunette, gazing down at him and attracting a small crowd. His hands gently cupped his face and helped guide it to his face which had tilted itself ever so slightly, and he gave his lips a small tug with his own. Panicking, Marvin opened his mouth and felt his mouth get swept over by the tongue of the man opposite him. He soon found himself melting into the kiss, though, and he smiled against him. The crowd around them whooped and cheered, though some members of it grumbled, wishing that the noirette was either straight or had kissed them instead of Marvin. But both men could care less, and they broke apart after their breathtaking kiss.

“This man is a loser? In what world?” he quipped, grinning mischievously at the stunned noirette. He ducked his head down so he could whisper into the man’s ear, “Whizzer Brown. I’d be glad to take you home once the show is through.”

\--

Marvin found that Whizzer was a man who kept his promises, considering right after the show had ended, the noirette had seeked him out and practically dragged him to a meeting room that he had came across from aimlessly wandering around one day when he was setting up his exhibit. It was now empty, of course, and the second they had stepped foot through the door to it, he captured the brunette in a kiss that was even more stunning than any of the photographs in his individual exhibit. The brunette was happy to kiss him back, hands quickly working on the numerous buttons on the noirette’s shirt while his tongue worked relentlessly in the fight for dominance. 

 

A pathetic little whine left the brunette’s lips when the noirette had broken the kiss, though he soon found himself grateful that he had. He had shrugged off the button up he wore, the garment following to the floor with a soft thud before he sank to his knees, undoing Marvin’s belt with ease. The brunette was starting to doubt that the man who was eagerly pushing down his pants and boxers was a full time photographer- it seemed to him that he was a pornstar who had done this a ridiculous amount of times.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a wave of pleasure ran through his body, causing him to moan as Whizzer ran his hand up and down his erection, a cocky expression written all over the noirette’s face as he observed the way the brunette seemed to unravel at his touch. Despite wanting to beg for the man to take him into his mouth, he resisted the temptation and instead opting for taking a handful of his picture-perfect hair and forcing his head down on his cock. The noirette let out a noise of surprise before his eyes fluttered shut, head obediently bobbing up and down the length of it, tongue swivelling around the flesh of the shaft as he took it in inch by inch until he had the entire thing covered in multiple coats of saliva. “Fuck, Wh-”

Whizzer came off of Marvin with a sloppy, obscene pop and gave him an innocent look.

“You little shit,” the brunette chuckled darkly, pulling Whizzer to his feet and putting his arms on his hips, forcing him to spin around and making him bend over against the table. He practically ripped down the pants of the noirette and promptly gave his ass a smack, the moan that had elicited sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He ripped down the man’s boxers, too, and stroked himself for a mere second before bringing his cock to the noirette’s anus. He bit his lip as he poked at his entrance with the tip, sometimes daring to press it in ever so slightly just to be a tease. “Marvin, please,” the photographer had croaked out eventually, lust and desire evident in his voice.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” he practically slammed himself into Whizzer, and the latter had screamed while the former let out a long groan. The noirette soon began to beg for movement, and the brunette complied, watching as the man who once seemed so confident began to unravel in his hold. The pace Marvin had been working on establishing didn’t seem to be doing the noirette justice, though, considering he had began to arch and dip his back as well as move a bit himself to add to the sensation. The additional friction Marvin felt around him was like heaven to him, and he shamelessly let out a sinful noise every so often.

The pace naturally began to pick up until Marvin was like a blur, rapidly thrusting into Whizzer in time for his own desperate little movements. His hands had eventually removed themselves from Whizzer’s hips, one giving the aforementioned man’s ass the occasional smack to draw out an additional moan or sudden gasp for air from him while the other had made it's way down to the man’s own erection, and he stroked him off.

“Ho-ly shit, Marv-”

He didn’t get to finish his exclamation, considering it was interrupted by an even louder exclamation of pleasure (or rather a scream) as he reached his own orgasm. It didn’t take Marvin long to reach his, groaning out the name of the noirette as he gave his ass one last smack before he pulled out, taking to the left of Whizzer and bending over the table, too, so they’d at least be beside each other. He spoke softly to him as Whizzer tiredly pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“If I knew there were such beautiful men in the photography industry, I would’ve began to care about it a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa i hope this wasnt bad!!
> 
> tomorrow is dom/sub- should be easy enough. maybe ill even toy with some submissive marvin.
> 
> no matter what i end up doing, i hope its at least somewhat kinky lmao


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizz does some kinky shit on his birthday.
> 
> includes: the worlds lamest safe word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done  
> ao3 died when i tried to post this the past 2364 times so  
> and im tired  
> i want to sleep because i have school  
> oh well
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (also thanks for 1.1k hits?? im?? quaking??)

It was much unlike anything Whizzer had expected to be greeted by when he returned home after a long day of photographing models and families alike. His back ached and he wanted nothing more to lay down, and yet, the urge to do so died down as soon as he got a chance to take in the smell of the apartment he shared with Marvin. The strong, yet comforting scent of hot chocolate lingered in the air and it greeted his nostrils lovingly, causing a small smile to bloom on his face. He stepped inside, taking off of his shoes and setting down his messenger bag gently beside them, shutting the door before he dared to venture further into the living space.

He kept his steps light as to not disturb his boyfriend, assuming that the man was asleep from the lack of hustle and bustle within their home. Despite that, there was the low hum from the television in the living room, the channel set to an older episode of Rick and Morty that Whizzer was sure he wouldn’t be able to understand (because of how low the volume is set, silly). He rolled his eyes and wandered over to the couch, eyes landing on a single cup of hot cocoa that rested atop the coffee table, a thin sheet of paper resting beneath it and the TV remote beside it. Curious, he plopped down onto the couch and took the mug into his hands, the wisps of steam greeting him with their warm tendrils and teased him until he finally brought his lips to it, taking a sip.

He smiled to himself as the brown liquid travelled its way down his throat, a bit of the slightly melted marshmallow that had been floating atop the drink accompanying the chocolatey drink, giving a bit of sweetness to it. It was rich and creamy and yet thick, and it covered the inside of his throat like glue as well as leaving a pleasant aftertaste in his mouth. He set it down on the table before he succumbed to the urge to inhale the entire drink, grabbing the note and remote and setting the latter down on his knee. His eyes did a sweep of the note, taking in the somewhat slanted writing on it.

He rolled his eyes at the one word scrawled on it, ‘bedroom’, and noted the small little heart at the bottom beside Marvin’s signature.

Whizzer decided that if the brunette had truly wanted to get him in bed in the smallest amount of time possible, he wouldn’t have set out the drink. Smiling and leaning back onto the backing of the couch, he took the remote in his hand and switched the channel to Family Feud after finding himself unable to find anything better to watch. The voice of Steve Harvey kept him thoroughly entertained as he sipped on his hot chocolate for the next ten or so minutes until he had finally finished his drink, the last drop of the velvety drink ensuring that he would be feeling rather warm as an after effect from its warmth. 

He switched the tv off before he pushed himself to his feet, leaving the ceramic mug on the table with the remote and the note before starting for the master bedroom, his heart racing slightly. He didn’t exactly know what to expect; he hadn’t spoken to Marvin in nearly an entire day, since he had to rise early to get to his photography studio and he has his phone on do not disturb for the entire duration of the day. The day was March 24th- a day that had long lost all purpose to the noirette, and his steps faltered for but a second as a thought flashed across his mind.  
He desperately hoped that word somehow didn’t reach his beloved beau as he twisted the door knob, utterly taken aback by the sight that greeted him when he had opened the door all the way. Marvin lay on the bed in a rather seductive pose, hand propping up his head. A few candles scattered about the room gave his body a soft glow, and there was a thin, white sheet draped over bits of his torso and his private area. There was a small ribbon tied into a neat little bow around his neck, too. To Whizzer, who stood in the doorway completely taken aback, he looked like the epitome of a god.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Marvin whispered, eyes soft and reflecting a bit of the candle light in them. The noirette tensed at the nine words which fell from the lips of his lover, shaking his head. “It’s not,” he replied weakly, “You know it’s in Apr-”

“Don’t even start,” the brunette interrupted, “We can discuss this later. For now, let me just make this day yours.. Daddy.”

 

The last word didn’t seem right on Marvin’s baritone tongue, and yet, it still sent a shiver of pleasure down the noirette’s spine. “Mendel cries his way through sex,” Whizzer murmured before running his hands through his hair, approaching his lover as if he were a lion whose sights were set on a wounded gazelle. He could see the brunette’s adams apple bob slightly before he nodded at the mention of their safe “word” and leaned in for a kiss when the noirette’s face had drawn close enough.

“Don’t do a thing unless I say you can, understand?” The words dripped darkly from Whizzer’s lips, breath hot on Marvin’s ear, which he had opted to go for instead of the man’s lips, “You’re going to refer to me as ‘sir’ unless I say otherwise.” He bit Marvin’s ear and chuckled when he had tensed up slightly before he peppered kisses along his jawline until he reached his chin, changing course and leading them up to his lips. “Do you understand?” He asked once more, not having gotten a response from his lover. 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Whizzer captured his lips in a rough kiss that was still full of more passion than any photograph he had ever taken, and found that his submissive for the night still put up a fight when it came to who led the kiss. The noirette didn’t mind too much, as he always loved the fight for dominance no matter the situation; besides, this gave him a reason to later abuse his dominance in this situation. He still won the rather sloppy battle and pulled away from Marvin with a face of mock disappointment, ignoring how here was a small string of spit that still connected their lips.

“On your feet, darling,” he commanded, lust prominent in his tone. He stepped back and watched his lover pull himself to his feet, the sheet that was once draped over him falling to the floor with a soft thud and pooling at his ankles. It was a stunning thing for the noirette to watch, and he worked hard to keep a smile off of his face.

Whizzer stepped closer to him, hand wrapping itself around Marvin’s length and slowly pumping it, watching the man’s face contour ever so slightly. “I can’t believe you would try to fight me for control,” he murmured, tilting his head down so he could get at the man’s neck. Marvin bit back a moan as he felt his flesh go tender beneath the sucking and teasing of Whizzer’s rather skilled mouth while his cock got stroked, eventually burying his face in the crook of the noirette’s neck. “You can make noises,” whispered his dominant, and at those four words, he let out a string of moans which were soon silenced by a swift kiss on his lips.

“F-Fuck, Wh-” He let out a whine when Whizzer pulled his entire form away from him, a tight-lipped frown apparent on the man’s face. He shook his head, arms folded as his eyes did a sweep of his lover. They glimmered with a dark form amusement as they took in the multiple wondrous sights of the brunette’s body, from his rather shapely arms to his erection which had a bead of pre-cum sliding down the shaft of it, capturing some of the orange candle-light as it slid down. “Did I or did I not tell you to refer to me as sir?”

“You did.” Marvin bit his lip, deciding to see how far he could take this.

“I did what?”

 

“You told me to call you sir.” He placed a hand on his hip, subconsciously licking his lips when he saw the small little smirk that had formed on the face of his lover. “Then do so before I may actually have to punish you for being so disobedient,” the noirette retorted, making an advance toward the brunette, who merely snorted and shot back a “I dare you, sir”.

Whizzer roughly spun him around, mouth latching onto Marvin’s neck immediately afterward as he ran his hands along the length of the brunette’s body, chuckling against his sensitive skin when he managed to illicit a few moans from him. He pulled his lips away from his neck after leaving another bruise that would take a few days to clear away, and he eyed his handiwork as his hands finally settled themselves on Marvin’s waist. The noirette’s breath hitched when Marvin had suddenly leaned back into him, grinding his ass against the hard-on that Whizzer was quickly beginning to develop. A low, guttural groan left his lips at the friction, his grip on the man’s waist tightened, and he too began to grind against him.

“Sir,” Marvin choked out after a moment, “P-Please? I want you.”

Whizzer nearly laughed at how desperate the man sounded with that plead, “How do you want me?” The words slipped from between his lips, voice quiet as he spoke them. “I want you to fuck me, sir.”

“Why should I pleasure someone that had the audacity to speak out against me, hm?” He replied, grabbing the brunette’s hands and putting them behind his back before he roughly gave the man a shove in the direction of their bed, instructing him to stay there while he go got a condom and some lube. He was slightly surprised to see that his lover had himself bent over the edge of the bed, a finger working at his own hole.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Whizzer hissed, practically ripping off his own clothes before he swatted the man’s hand away from his entrance, giving his ass a smack. It sent a mix of pain and pleasure through Marvin’s body, and he let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a “no”. The noirette bit his lip; he could watch his lover like this all day, so hopeless and here, ready to cater to his whims.

He slid the condom onto his dick before applying a bit of lube. He took his length in his hand, though instead of sliding it in right then and there, he simply teased the entrance with the tip. He brushed it against the sensitive nerves that outlined it, hearing how Marvin’s breath hitched at the contact. He pushed it in slightly every once and awhile before pulling out, chuckling softly at the frustrations of his lover. “Sir, please,” the brunette had whispered finally.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Whizzer responded, a shit eating grin materializing on his face. “Sir, please- fuck me,” Marvin tried again, much louder this time. His wish was soon granted, as the noirette pushed himself in with little to no warning. He cried out as he felt the slow burn of his anus being stretched out by Whizzer’s cock, a sensation that he hadn’t felt in months considering how infrequently he allowed the noirette to top. “Are you okay?” Whizzer whispered once he was fully inside of the brunette, who nodded before begging for movement.

Their pace was erratic. Whizzer moved slowly whilst Marvin eagerly bounced on his length, the smacks on his ass that he sometimes received egging him on to only try and increase his pace. His mouth was prone to catching a fly due to how wide it was, and Whizzer grabbed onto one side of his hips, applying pressure to it in a silent command for Marvin to dip his back. The brunette complied with hesitation and nearly screamed at the new sensation that the change in angle provided. To make that change even better, Whizzer’s pace had picked up, too.

Marvin began to tremble and he felt his heart swell as the noirette found his spot and struck it rapidly. “Don’t cum until I say you can,” his lover had replied, giving his ass another smack. The brunette worried he couldn’t last that long, though Whizzer’s orgasm swiftly followed the command he had uttered to him. He rode out his orgasm, only emulsifying it for himself as Marvin’s walls tightened around him as he too reached his climax. He screamed out Whizzer’s name, mind going blank and vision going hazy.

The noirette pulled out of his lover, discarding the soiled condom before he swept Marvin up in his arms and laid him down on the bed before joining him, draping the duvet over them both. “Whizz?” Marv began slowly, shuffling closer to his lover whom had began to fall asleep. The latter mumbled a “yes?”, an eye popping open. “Why did you lie about your birthday.”

“March 24th was the day I was born. April 8th was the day Whizzer Brown was truly born and embraced. The eighth of April was the day I embraced my true self and I was so europhic to just be free. I felt complete, being able to express myself how I wanted. Everyday I’m with you, Marvin, I feel that same feeling again. I feel complete. I feel free. I feel..” a yawn cut both him and his train of thought off, and his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed. Marvin offered the sleeping form of his lover a smile and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i hope this wasn't so bad  
> and about the birthday thing  
> whizz being the twin of kevin price (from book of mormon) is my jam so i googled the first performance of bom (march 24) and the first performance of falsettos (not the revival; april 8th)  
> and whizz leaving the price household at a young age is also my jam  
> and the idea is that while march 24th was the day he was brought into the world, april 8th was the day he took on the 'persona' of whizzer brown, and therefore he refers to the later date as his birthday over his true dob because he doesnt like being reminded of the prices  
> so he was kinda shook when marv brought it up  
> especially since he pretty much never elaborates on his past whoops
> 
> anyway, tomorrows day is fingering! aand then the day after that, rimming.  
> how delightful.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizz wants to forget shit so marv fingers him
> 
> includes: a dumb cliffhanger kind of so it can lead into tomorrows, rimming, lmaO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dont have much to say this time, um-  
> -act 1  
> -so marvin is bitchier and more rude in his thinking  
> -can he actually like  
> -stop thinking about trina  
> -thanks  
> -oh and thanks for nearly 1.3k hits!! this means the world to me!
> 
> enjoy!

There were a multitude of reasons why Marvin much preferred his relationship with Whizzer over the one he once had with Trina, although his new lover did bring in a few cons.

Pro: The debonair man was much less of a prude than Trina was when it came to their more intimate acts, which was a thing Marvin would forever be grateful for. His ex-wife was unfunnily submissive to him and it overall just made for an overall not-so-pleasant time.

Con: Whizzer was quick to stand up to him- a problem, since the brunette loved to be in constant control, whether it comes to the order of how one should prepare the eggs, bacon and pancakes or who does what when dousing a fire. The noirette had a sharp tongue, always quick to bite back, and Marvin couldn’t tell if that was a trait within him he admired or despised. It did always make for good, angry foreplay when the need arose.

Pro: The brunette had always found sex with Trina to be ridiculously vanilla. Start off with a slow kiss while she shed him of his clothing, not even working him up by palming him through the material of his pants before she dropped to her knees, obediently sucking on his cock as if it was more of a task she wanted to get through with than something she genuinely wanted to do. Her eyes would never once flicker up to see how Marvin was responding, much unlike Whizzer who would take great pride in seeing how the brunette reacted to the way his tongue drew patterns along his length. After the lamest blowjob known to man had drawn to a conclusion, they would take to the bed where the couple would engage in the most vanilla of all vanilla sex- missionary style sex. Marvin couldn’t even remember the last time he got turned on by shoving his dick up her pussy- clearly something was wrong if that was the case.

But of course, they got divorced, so he wouldn’t have to worry about all that anymore.

Then, there was his relationship with Whizzer. The noirette seemed to have plenty of experience and was up to do pretty much whatever, drawing a sheer contrast to Trina. That was something Marvin could find himself grateful for, as he could try plenty of things out on him that Trina had never allowed him to do on her, much to his great annoyance. 

 

Con: While Marvin was grateful for the fact that the noirette wasn’t nearly as docile as his ex-wife was, he found it a bit draining to try and get the rather recalcitrant man to comply with all of his wishes without a struggle. Of course he would eventually end up subdued by the brunette in the end, Marvin would find that his patience was running thin each time his lover even seemed to show the slightest bit of hesitance, whether it be sincere or feigned. The man was quite the actor, after all.

So it surprised him when Whizzer had practically jumped at him when he came home from God knows where one rainy day in May, enveloping the brunette’s lips in a desperate kiss which he had eagerly returned. It was devoid of any of the passion that their kisses had normally shared, and that worried Marvin slightly. He assumed it to just be one of those moods Whizzer happened to get into every so often, but he chose to drabble on the obvious issue when their lips had finally became detached. “Are you alright?” The three words fell from his lips as Whizzer fell onto his lap, the noirette wrapping his arms around his neck as soon as he settled into place.

“I want to forget.”

Thoughts that were predominantly composed of ‘he’s so selfish’ ran through his mind, though he pushed them down and nodded, deciding to not press any further on that. He definitely wasn’t in the mood to get into a fight since Whizzer had just came in during a commercial break of a news report covering some gay rights march in Washington D.C., and Whizzer was especially irritable, judging by the tone of his voice.

Marvin pressed his lips against the noirette’s, tongue slipping into his mouth without warning. It was able to roam around freely for just a bit before it was challenged to a duel for dominance by Whizzer, and the noirette chuckled against the kiss as he felt Marvin stiffen beneath him. He couldn’t exactly tell if it was due to the fact that their tongues were currently swirling around like two hurricanes with a lust for destruction or the fact that he had began to grind against him- or both.

They broke apart after another moment of passed, and the brunette racked his mind for just a moment as he tried his hardest to come up with some sort of new thing for them to do. It immediately wandered to the multitude of things he had always wanted to do with Trina but never got to do, and the first thing that came to his mind was fingering.

The fact that his ex was fine with a dick going inside her but not a pinky was an enigma to him.

Toward the start of their relationship when Marvin was clumsily living his life as a suffering homosexual fresh out of the closet, he had allowed Whizzer to top while he just got more attuned to discovering the multiple strings attached to his sexuality when sex came into play. He had gotten fingered by Whizzer, once, during that rather odd experimental period, and if one were to ask what he thought of it, he would reject even having gotten penetrated. The idea of him being submissive to someone sickened the man himself; he was a man, he was supposed to provide for his family and not be the housewife in all of this. It was a sick mentality that many around him have observed, yet he seemed to be completely oblivious to how stuck-up and selfish it made him appear.

Regardless, neither man had brought a finger near the other’s back entrance since that day, and Marvin felt like testing his hand at fingering. A small smirk bloomed on his face once he had finished referring with himself on how he would be going about this. “Get on all fours,” he commanded, gently pushing his lover off of him. His blue orbs trailed the man’s movements as he stretched his limbs before he got on his hands and knees on the couch.

Marvin took in the sight before him. Whizzer’s beautiful back was dipped slightly, only accentuating his rather shapely ass even more than the dark dress pants he wore did. The latter were soon pulled down to the bends at his legs by Marvin (albeit at a small pace, and he even dared to palm his lover through the thin material of his undergarments), the boxers he worse soon following suit.

He sat behind him on the couch, eying the backside of the noirette as if it were a delectable piece of candy before he cracked his knuckles and slowly slid a finger into his mouth. He felt the gaze of Whizzer burning into his frame, his eyes widening when he came to a realization as to what Marvin was trying to do. The moment when he did it had took him by surprise, though, a wave of pleasure rippling through him as his index finger triggered some of the muscles formed around it; Marvin watched as the man’s face as he continued to slide in further, curling his finger and hitting one of the more sensitive muscles lining his rectal walls, 

Marvin soon found himself quickly adding in a few more digits, pumping them in and out of the noirette at a brisk pace. He wondered how Trina didn’t find fingering to be pleasureful, especially with all of the moans and and sinful expressions it seemed to garner. He pushed her from his mind before pushing his fingers in as far as they could go before he pulled them out, ignoring the desperate pleads for continuation for the noirette.

He eyed the way the man’s anus seemed to be gaping as a result of all the stretching. A thought crossed his mind-

What if he ate that out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the cliffhanger thing lmao  
> it'll pick up w/ rimming tomorrow considering thats what tomorrows day is!
> 
> (ps: listening to nick choksi saying "oh yes show me what you got girl" on loop is great background noise for writing  
> if youre not into great comet, anyway, because then you wont have to constantly choke down the urge to auto complete it with "the doctors warn me that with my corpulence")  
> (also i found out that ive been saying josh groban wrong today lMAO-)


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin probably had a giddy seizure thinking about rimming whizzer (plot twist, he doesnt even know how to rim), so whizz rims him
> 
> 10/10 summary right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HDJDJSLL OKAY HI I FEEL REALLY BAD BECAUSE A LITTLE HIATUS THAT WAS MEANT TO BE A DAY TURNED INTO A MONTH AND ONE DAY BUT HI IM ALIVE  
> FAMILY ISSUES, WRITERS BLOCK AND SHIT WITH MY LOVE LIFE (thats what really kicked it off) GOT IN THE WAY OF THIS BUT IM BACK  
> MORE RAMBLING ABOUT MY LIFE IN THE END NOTES SO LIKE BE READY
> 
> anyway  
> 1 - holy fuck, 2k reads?? im quaking rn??  
> 2 - the comments people would leave on here would make me v sad because theyd tell me to continue but im like “fuck i literally cant scrape the motivation together to do this im?? so sorry??” to my girlfriend  
> 3 - speaking of, that hoe decided to track this thing down. @@hails if you see this; i was supposed to post this 3 hours ago but you kept spamming me with spring awakening shit  
> 4 - the beginning bits are a bit odd; i wrote this over a course of three or so days, the bulk of it being written yesterday/today (ive written this for over 9 hours jfc), so its probably not that consistently written
> 
> sorry for this long ass beginning note!
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

A small frown materialized on Whizzer’s face, as the loss of contact had came without warning. He held his tongue, hoping for a bit of an explanation to come from Marvin (or better yet- the return of contact), though he found that it never came.

He swivelled his head around to look at the brunette, and his eyes narrowed on the blank expression inscribed on the elder’s face. The frown on the noirette’s face deepened, “Way to kill the mood, Marvin.”

His voice dripped with faux malice but the sincerest hint of hunger, and that tone of voice normally would’ve kicked off a night of ‘punishment’ that would more-likely than not leave Whizzer weak in the knees for two hours minimum afterward. Rolling his eyes from no response, Whizzer pushed himself to his feet and begrudgingly pulled up both his pants and boxers, not bothering to buckle the former. His erection was (though steadily becoming more flaccid) still visible through his pants, though he couldn’t care enough to fix himself in this moment.

“Marvin,” he called again, arms folded. He quirked a brow when it garnered no response from the brunette, taking a couple hesitant steps toward the couch. He waved a hand in front of his face, “Maaaarvin, did you have a stroke?”

Marvin snapped back to life, blinking and sheepishly chuckling, “I- uh- sorry, Whizz. I got carried off in my thoughts.” The noirette snickered, rolling his eyes and murmuring a ‘damn right’ before plopping down beside the brunette, “What were you thinking of, mood-killer?”

“I wanted to um..” he trailed off, face flushing the slightest bit, though he was quick to fix himself before Whizzer was able to notice the sudden shift in his mannerisms. However, he wasn’t exactly able to come up with a way to phrase ‘I wanted to lick your ass’ without it sounding absolutely terrible. The noirette eyed him, the brow he had raised only seeming to raise itself higher as the seconds drew on.

“Go on,” Whizzer urged impatiently, fingers drumming against his knee. Had he known that this would be the way wanting a quick fuck to clear his mind would’ve turned out, he wouldn’t have come back to his lover. “I wanted to ea-“  
Marvin began, before getting cut off with a snort and the sound of a hand clasping itself over a mouth. The brunette frowned at the way the noirette’s shoulders bounced and his eyes wrinkled at the corners as he laughed silently.

“What?” Marvin hissed, irritance quick to take form in his voice. He hated it whenever Whizzer started to laugh at how clueless he was when things boiled down to things tied to his blatant homosexuality, especially if those things had to do with sex. The noirette noticed this shift in tone, much unlike he had the other, and his laughing died down quite quickly. “You um- wanted to rim me?”

“Yes-“

“Aaaand you didn’t even know the name to rimming. You know, Marvin, straight people r-“ He was cut off by a sudden kiss to the lips, earning a small squeak from him as he found himself melting into it as Marvin navigated around his mouth as if his tongue were a submarine traversing the deepest depths of the ocean. The noirette hadn’t found the strength within himself to even try to fight for dominance (or perhaps he wanted to submit to the elder without a fight for once), and so he allowed the brunette to have his way with him until they split. A small string of spit kept Marvin’s lips connected to the slightly-swollen pair of Whizzer’s.

“Marvin, do you even know how to rim someone?”

The aforementioned man hesitated to answer the question, for he hadn’t want to make a fool of himself anymore than he already had. He had simply wanted to enjoy his day, dwelling on one of his few past romances as the TV served as passable background noise as his mind freely wandered. Thoughts of Trina crept back into his mind as the seconds he went without answering drew on. His ex-wife was painfully vanilla when it came to the sexual attachments of relationships, and there was no exception when it came to the idea of anything anal.

He seldom had the chance to bring his tongue near her nether regions, though the few times he risked it had ended in either her losing all interest or chiding him. Yet, now that he finally had the chance to ‘rim’ his new lover—

“I take your silence as a no. How about this,” Whizzer began, a faint smile playing at his thin lips as his voice grew a bit lower, “Since you don’t even know what you’re supposed to do, I’ll rim you. Go hop in the shower, and we’ll go from there.”

—it slipped right through his hands.

Marvin opened his mouth to protest, but a stern look from his lover sent the slightest chill down his spine and he felt himself getting up, legs carrying him off to the bathroom. He flicked the light on, shutting the door behind him without having bothered to even grab a towel (or at the very least, clothes to put on for when he emerged from his shower). Pulling his plain t-shirt over his head and discarding it with a soft ‘thud’, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He shot his reflection a look of pity as he eyed himself, blue orbs taking in the sight of his bare torso.

The few beauty marks scattered across the upper portion of it brought a small frown to his face as he recalled how Trina seemed to always tease him for having them on his body as if they were silly scars received from something stupid, such as accidentally dropping a hot chicken breast on his chest and screaming about it (he had seen Mendel do it once whilst trying to cook; it definitely wasn’t a pretty sight). The way Trina poked fun at them differed significantly from the way Whizzer handled them, for the latter tended to view them as perfect spots to lay his lips upon during heated foreplay (a thing that never happened when Marvin was with Trina). His frown let up as his mind began to drift to the countless days and nights filled with such moments, although, it quickly redirected itself back to the path of Trina and Whizzer.

For starters, the way his former and current lover treated him in general contrasted so sharply with one another that it was a bit overwhelming at times. Whilst Trina was painfully docile and he often found himself wishing to escape from her utter submissiveness, he now sometimes found himself missing that aspect of the brunette in his life. It was a struggle, sometimes, to get Whizzer to bend to his whims, and even when the noirette would eventually do so, he became a bit more sarcastic and prodding than he normally was in turn. Plus, his ex-wife could actually cook something without it either being burned to a crisp or laughably raw (or a confusing mixture of both).

His hands slid down to his pants which were nothing more than a simple pair of sweats, and he let them drop to the floor with a sound that mimicked the sound his shirt made when discarded. His boxers soon followed and he stepped from the two garments and walked to the tub, the cold tile of the bathroom floor sending a shiver up his spine as his body began to grow accustomed to the temperature of the floor. The temperature of the floor was but a few degrees higher of the bottom of the tub, and he quickly scrambled to the faucet after having drawn the shower curtains to a close, hot water trickling onto his feet and stretching to the back end of the tub as he twisted corresponding valve.

His hand shifted to the tap that controlled the ratio of cold water in the stream, twisting it until he was comfortable with the water before twisting the valve that redirected the water flow to the showerhead. Warm water was soon to hit his slumped back, and a small sigh left him as goosebumps formed on his skin at the sudden change in temperature it faced. 

He grabbed a cloth and rubbed a pleasantly scented bar of soap against it until it began to lather ever so slightly before setting the bar aside and running the cloth against his body. The freshly applied soap would rinse off quite quickly under the water it was being faced by, though the water was unable to get rid of a lingering scent the soap had. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but whatever the hell it was, it was quite pleasing to the nose; he often found that it lingered on Whizzer’s person, leading him to believe that he managed to grab one of his lovers’ precious self-care products instead of his own.

He vaguely remembered asking the man what the scent was, although he couldn’t recall the noirette’s exact answer. Vanilla? Lavender, perhaps? Whatever it was, he definitely liked it, and continued to cleanse himself with the cloth and mystery soap, taking extra care to clean his rear end, considering what rimming was. Once he deemed himself clean enough, he didn’t bother to make an attempt to stop the shower and step out; he was quite comfortable under the steady stream of water. He rested his head against the tiled wall after running his hand through his damp hair, the wet locks feeling odd between his fingers.

A soft sigh left him as his mind wandered back to the train of thought it was on just a minutes prior to him hopping in the shower. 

Given that he was about to try out another thing that Trina was much too prudish about to even let him attempt, the train found itself taking a track off to the more sexual sides of both her and his lover. For one, he had never really found Trina’s blowjobs to be quite fulfilling; she constantly looked like as if it were another household task that she wanted to get out of the way. Aside from that, she never did anything Whizzer would do— while he would eagerly take his entire length into his mouth for a concerningly long period of time, or sloppily bob his head up and down with such passion, she would never dare to venture past the halfway point and she was always so prim and neat about it, not even a dribble of saliva being found rolling down her chin during the act—

The sound of the door opening tore Marvin out of his thoughts, and a small frown bloomed on his face as he pushed himself from the wall and drew back the curtain ever so slightly, only to see Whizzer discarding of the rest of the clothes on his own body. The brunette’s eyes narrowed on the figure of his lover, who hadn’t spoken a word yet. He wasn’t exactly accustom to being joined in his showers, and he most certainly did not want to be joined in one whilst he was in a comparative mood and the one who would be joining him was a tad bit moody for whatever reason.

“Christ, I hadn’t expected you to take a decade in the shower, Marvin. How hard is it for you to wash your body?” Impatience was clear in his voice, and paired with the mood he was in not too long ago, Marvin decided that now most certainly would not be a good time to test his luck with the flamboyant noirette whom was making an advance toward the shower. The brunette slinked toward the shower head, though he soon found himself pressed against the opposite wall, as the noirette had stepped into the shower and seized him by the waist, spinning him around and pinning him against it.

The taller’s hair was hardly affected by the water, for the back end of the tub was mostly apart of the reach of the showerhead. A few stray beads of water made their way into his handsomely styled hair, though it was nowhere near enough to affect it; the stream really only got his lower back wet from its natural trajectory, and to that, he couldn’t complain (though he did find the water to be a bit cold for his taste).

Marvin found his lips ensnared by a rough kiss by the noirette, and he found himself submitting to him— he couldn’t tell if he liked or detested it. In the rare times Whizzer had taken control of their endeavors, he hadn’t been able to properly gauge how he felt about it. That was probably due to being drunk beyond belief or so pent up with petty rage that he desperately wanted to fuck off that he couldn’t think straight. He kissed his lover back with force, his usual craving for dominance hitting him suddenly, and it was enough to startle his lover.

The brunette threw an arm around Whizzer’s neck and let his hand snake up to get a hold of his dark locks before pushing his head slightly closer to his own, effectively meshing their lips together more perfectly than they already had been and deepening the kiss in turn. The motion elicited a low groan to form in the back of the noirette’s throat, and the brunette could feel the vibrations of his vocal cords during their kiss. It drove him crazy, irked him to try a bit harder for the control that he so desperately yearned for in yet another simple area of his life, and so his tongue fought with Whizzer’s even more ferociously now.

Despite Marvin’s best attempts, he lost the clash for control and had a slightly-bruised lip to show for his struggle once they broke apart. He gazed into the noirette’s eyes for a fraction of a second, catching a glimpse of burning passion within them before the man had turned away to shut off the shower. “Get on your hands and knees,” the man commanded sternly as the flow of water began to slow until it was no longer coming out of the showerhead, but rather the normal faucet until he shut that off, too. The brunette obeyed, facing toward the back wall so that his lover wouldn’t have to maneuver his way around more than necessary just to rim him.

The noirette was quick to get onto his knees, and Marvin could feel his eyes eying his backside as if he were a kid eying a piece of candy whilst in a candy store. “You smell like my soap,” Whizzer commented, and Marvin hummed a small sound of confirmation. He expected to get chided by the noirette, but he was met only by a soft chuckle and the feeling of lips against the sensitive flesh of one of his lower cheeks. The sensation caused Marvin to stiffen ever so slightly as Whizzer’s lips trailed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin, although by the time he had grown used to the feeling, the noirette’s mouth had made its way over to his entrance.

Since it was seldom penetrated, it was easily one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and Whizzer seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do (a stark contrast to what Marvin would’ve been like, had he and the noirette switched roles in this situation), the noirette wasted no time from there. He spread the brunette’s thighs a bit wider than they already were to give himself a bit better access to the gem of which he seeked, and he smirked to himself.

Whizzer couldn’t remember the last time he had actually gotten the opportunity to rim someone, though he knew for sure it happened at least a year ago and the person actually quite liked the job he had done, so he was a bit more than excited at this chance. Knowing Marvin, if anything like this were to ever happen again between the two of them, the brunette wouldn’t be the one receiving; that fact added on to his pre-existing excitement.

He revelled in the groan and the jerk of the body that accompanied it that came from Marvin in result of Whizzer flicking his tongue over the brunette’s entrance. The noirette licked over his hole once he had settled back into his position, tongue creating a symphony with its method of licking and flicking that resulted in sinful groans from the brunette that were of the most pleasant melody to the noirette in the spur of this moment. 

“Fuck- more, Whizzer-“

“Excuse me?” responded the aforementioned man, “Where are your manners?”

A grumble was soon followed by, “Please, Whizzer.”

The noirette smiled, happy to get that out of him. It didn’t take long for him to indulge in the request of his lover, pointing his tongue and skillfully working Marvin’s hole wider and wider, the breathy gasps from the brunette making this all worthwhile. He tentatively slid in his middle finger next to his tongue, relishing in the groan Marvin let out at the additional contact. He twisted it around to stimulate his rather sensitive walls whilst his tongue still worked its magic.

Whizzer pulled away for a bit of air, though whilst he was up, he took the time to slide in a second finger and begin to slowly thrust them in and out of his lover, the latter even daring to rock back against his fingers. The noirette chuckled at the sight, slipping another finger in and creeping his free hand around to Marvin’s front, taking his erection in his hand and slowly pumping it. The brunette’s breath hitched and his mouth was wide as both of Whizzer’s busy hands began to speed up their pace, mumbled curses beginning to fly out of his mouth as he felt himself begin to unravel under the touch of his lover.

“Fuck me, Whizzer,” he cried helplessly, “Please.”

“Your wish is my command,” Whizzer responded with a small slap to his ass after pulling his fingers out, chuckling at the way the brunette’s head perked up and his body stiffened at the feeling. He let go of Marvin’s erection, taking his own in hand and lining himself up with the brunette’s gaping hole. After a small warning to his lover about the pain he’d undoubtedly feel in result of how rarely he was stretched out, he pushed into him, moaning out with the brunette in unison.

“Fuck, Marvin,” the noirette murmured, stunned at just how tight he was. It took the brunette a moment to recover from the initial shock of being stretched out, though he soon found himself sliding back against Whizzer’s length, for the noirette hadn’t been moving. Picking up on his cue, Whizzer started thrusting into Marvin, the lustful noises the pair produced echoed in the room they were in, making their cries seem even louder than they were and only spurring each other on.

The sound of skin slapping against skin rapidly grew faster and faster as Whizzer sped up and the brunette began to become undone, his face flushed as his lover fucked him senseless. “Fuck, Whizzer, I’m gonna—“

He found himself unable to finish the sentence, for he had came before he could even announce that was going to. His walls tightened in result, eliciting a throaty groan from the noirette who slid his cock out of his lover, coming on the small of his lover’s back. Breathless, Marvin turned his head to look at his lover, mind in a frenzy as he tried to think of something to say.

“I hope I made you forget whatever you wanted to forget.”

“You have, for sure. Now I just want to rinse off,” Whizzer replied, shooting him a smirk that the brunette returned without hesitation.

It was safe to say that the two had quite the steamy shower after all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before i talk a bit about personal things  
> tag yourself, im “Marvin, did you have a stroke” lmfao (its almost 4 am and i still find that funny)
> 
> —
> 
> ya girl gots a girlfriend and its our 1m today so?? yay us  
> i originally took the hiatus because i was so anxious about asking her the question that i couldnt bring myself to write this (also rimming is actually really hard to write regardless of me putting it off wtf), but my family isnt the best of families and shit with them kinda just kept demotivating me and then ew writers block but hey  
> im all good now and im hEre
> 
> tomorrow is 69ing. yum.
> 
> ps  
> will roland is gonna be jeremy on the new york production of be more chill, if anyone cares, and i genuinely do not like will so that literally threw off my entire morning yesterday-


End file.
